Friends throughout the years
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Sharpay are best friends...they get through everything together and remain friends throughout the years... this is basically a troyella life. COMPLETE!
1. Introducing the main characters

**A/N Hey...here's a new story...hope you like it...R & R**

**Introducing the main characters.**

Troy Bolton is the co-captain of East High School's basketball team. In this story, his father is not the coach of the team. Gabriella Montez is the captain of the cheerleading squad in East High School. Her father died when she was only three and her mother married again, but, she kept her father's last name. Chad Danforth is Troy's best friend. His mother died the day he was born and he never knew her. When he was three years old, his father got married again…to Gabriella's mother. Chad called Gabriella's mother 'mom' and Gabriella called his father 'dad' as they were quite young when their parents got married. The two were very close and the small fact about them being step siblings was never mentioned. Sharpay Evans is Gabriella's best friend and she was also on the cheerleading squad with Gabriella.


	2. Six months

**1) Six months**

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella Montez said as she sat down next to her boyfriend Troy Bolton in the school cafeteria at lunch

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella Montez said as she sat down next to her boyfriend Troy Bolton in the school cafeteria at lunch. "What's up?"

"Hey, pretty girl," Troy smiled. He gave Gabriella a kiss.

"So…" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"So, what?" Troy asked.

"Why are you so quiet?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not quiet," Troy said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are, Troy," Gabriella took a bite out of her sandwich. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Troy replied. "I was just thinking."

"Come on, what are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked, curiously.

"Us," Troy replied. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. "Do you realize that we have been dating for nearly six months?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "I didn't think you were the kind of guy who counted stuff like that, but, even after we have dated for so long, you can still surprise me."

"In stories the captain of the basketball team usually dates the captain of the cheerleading squad because they think they are meant to be with each other," Troy said. "But, it doesn't really work that way, does it?"

"With me, it doesn't," Gabriella said. "I mean, you're basketball team's co-captain, and I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad, but, that doesn't mean that I'm dating you because other people think that we should."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Troy kissed Gabriella again, and put his arms around her. "But, I was lying when I said that things don't work that way, because I'm dating you because people think we should."

"What?" Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy.

"I was just kidding," Troy laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she kissed Troy. "So, did you know that today we have been dating for exactly five months and twenty-nine days?"

"Well, I guess we should make tomorrow something really special, right?" Troy put his arm around her and smiled.

"That would be awesome," Gabriella grinned.

"No," Troy said slowly. "You're awesome."

"And, you're a totally awesome guy, too," Gabriella replied.

"I like to think that I'm an okay kind of guy," Troy grinned.

"You're more than that, Troy," Gabriella said. "You're a lot more than that."

"Thanks, Ella," Troy smiled. "So, what shall we do, tomorrow?"

"I have no idea," Gabriella replied.

"How about we do something really romantic, tomorrow night?" Troy asked.

"I have to wait until tomorrow _night_?" Gabriella groaned. "That's such a long time. Can't we start doing something fun a little but earlier?"

"Sure, no problem, Ella," Troy smiled. "But, our final game is tomorrow, so, I won't be able to hang out with you tomorrow afternoon during game time, but, other than that I'm all yours. You know, if we win this game we win the statewide championship." Troy glanced at Gabriella.

"I'll make sure that the cheerleaders cheer extra loudly every time you score a basket." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks," Troy said. "But, that isn't really necessary."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, I want only one cheerleader cheering for me tomorrow afternoon," Troy replied. "And, I want that cheerleader to be you. I have no use with any other girls."

Gabriella grinned. She kissed Troy he kissed her back. Troy pulled back and gazed into Gabriella's eyes.

"Can I have your sandwich?" he asked. "I'm starving; I don't know what the food here is supposed to be, so I'm kind of afraid to eat it."

"You always know how to ruin a perfect moment," Gabriella laughed. She handed him her sandwich. "Here, it's really good."

"Thanks," Troy said.

Just then the bell rang. Troy quickly swallowed the rest of his sandwich. He gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

"You know, this feels really good," Troy said.

"What does?" Gabriella walked out of the cafeteria.

"Being so close to someone and knowing that she feels the same way about me," Troy answered. He put his arms around Gabriella. "I've got a free period right now, what about you?"

"Me, too," Gabriella grinned. "What shall we do?"

"Go to the library, since that's where we are supposed to be," Troy replied. Gabriella sighed and Troy laughed. "It's not like we have to study or anything." Troy grinned at Gabriella. "We can just make out if you want to."

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella smiled. "I'm failing in that particular subject and I need all the help that I can get. Will you help me?"

Troy laughed. "You've come to the right guy for help." He kissed Gabriella softly on the lips. "You're right. You do need a lot of help. This might take a while so we should hurry." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands and started running across campus to the library.

"Troy, wait," Gabriella yelled. "I can't run in these heels." She pointed at her high heels.

"Okay," Troy looked thoughtfully at Gabriella's shoes. "I'm guessing you don't want to take them off and walk across campus barefooted, so, climb onto my back."

"What?" Gabriella was surprised. "You'd do that?"

"Hey, I can't let you fail, can I? Now, come on," Troy smiled.

Gabriella grinned as she jumped onto Troy's shoulder. Troy ran across the campus with Gabriella on her shoulders. They reached the library, and Gabriella jumped off Troy's back. The librarian might not like to see her on her boyfriend's shoulders even if she loved it. They hurried to the back of the shelves where they were hidden from everyone else in the library.

"Now, let's put something into your brain," Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella by her waist.

Gabriella smiled as Troy kissed her on the neck. Troy was right. It did feel good to be so close to someone and have him feel the same way about you. Troy and Gabriella hung out in the library, kissing until the librarian, Ms Viola saw them.

"Oh, young love," she smiled as Troy and Gabriella smiled at her sheepishly.. "Isn't that sweet? At least you two will be together in detention."

Troy sighed as Ms Viola gave them their detention slips. He glanced at Gabriella and was surprised to see her smiling.

"So, why are you so happy because we got detention?" Troy asked as they walked out of the library, hand in hand.

"Because, it was so worth it," Gabriella smiled. "So, did I improve at all?"

"Just a little bit," Troy grinned.

"Well, I guess then you'll just have to help me a bit more," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Troy shrugged her shoulders. "When can we do that?"

"My parents are away for the weekend, so Chad and I have the house to ourselves. Why don't you come over and watch some movies? And also improve my kissing skills?" Gabriella asked.

"Awesome," Troy grinned.

"I'll see you in detention, boyfriend." Gabriella smiled.

Troy laughed a bit. He looked at Gabriella.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella demanded, surprised.

"Nothing," Troy replied. "It feels great to here you call me 'boyfriend'."

"It feels great to say it," Gabriella smiled. She turned to walk to her English class.

"Hey, Ella," he called after her. "You'll definitely pass with top grades in kissing."

Gabriella grinned and waved as she walked away.

"What in the world was that all about?" Troy's best friend and Gabriella's step brother, Chad Danforth stood behind Troy.

Troy laughed and just shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "Man, your sister's awesome."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Look, this is our last year here, which means prom," Chad said. "Are you planning on going to the prom?"

Troy's mouth dropped open. "Gabriella set you up to this, right?" Troy raised his eyebrows. "Tell her, I'm not going."

"But, man," Chad began. "You can't do that, Troy. Gabriella's been talking about prom since she stared school here."

Troy laughed. "Oh, I'm going to the prom, dude," Troy smiled. "And, I'll go with Gabriella, but, you can just tell her that I'm not going."

"That will totally freak her out," Chad said, smiling. "But, I don't care."

"Good," Troy followed towards their Math class. "And while you are at it, Chad, tell her some nasty things about the prom, okay?"

"Done," Chad grinned. Then he stopped so suddenly that Troy crashed into him.

"Man, what did you do that for?" Troy groaned. He glanced at Chad and followed Chad's gaze to Sharpay Evans. "Chad, you have a problem. And if you want to solve it, go ask Sharpay out."

"Not so loud, Troy," Chad whispered and Troy grinned. "I can't ask her out. She's a cheerleader, and cheerleaders date jocks."

"Look, Chad," Troy began. "It doesn't always work that way. And even if it does, then it ought to be good, because she is a cheerleader and you're the co-caption of the basketball team. Now, go."

Chad sighed and started towards Sharpay, but, at that moment, Mr. Turner, the Math teacher walked into the class. Chad sighed in relief. He glanced at Troy who mouthed the words 'after class' at him.

Right after class, Chad quickly grabbed his things and started out of the classroom, but, Troy was a bit too quick for him. Troy tapped Chad on the shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Chad," Troy raised his eyebrows. "You are not going anywhere until you ask Sharpay out. So, you are going to do it, now. What are you planning to do with her?"

"I don't know," Chad sighed. "Why are you doing this to me, Troy?"

"I'll tell you," Troy said. "It's because you have had a crush on her since the first day of school. Look, Chad, ask her to go over to your place to watch some movies. I'm meeting Gabriella at your house to watch some movies, too."

"Yeah, right," Chad rolled his eyes.

Troy cleared his throat loudly, as Sharpay walked past them. "I'll get her here," he whispered to Chad. He turned around. "Hey, Sharpay," he called.

Sharpay turned around. "What's up, Troy?" Sharpay walked up to them. "Hey Chad."

"Hey," Chad mumbled.

Troy glared at Chad. "So, are you busy tonight?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"What's up?" Gabriella walked up to them.

"Are you asking me out?" Sharpay asked.

"Huh?" Gabriella glanced from Sharpay to Troy. "What's going on?"

"I'm not asking you out," Troy said hurriedly. "I'm dating your best friend, Gabriella, in case you forgot and I'm not going to hurt her."

"Then what were you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"He was asking you out for me," Chad replied.

"I don't get it," Sharpay was confused. "Can you please explain to me what is going on here?"

"I'd like to know, too," Gabriella said.

"When Troy asked you whether you were busy tonight, Sharpay, he was asking that for me," Chad explained. "I want to ask you out, Sharpay. So, do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe watch a movie at our house?"

"I'd love to," Sharpay grinned, relieved to know what had happened.

Troy watched Chad and Sharpay walk away together talking and laughing. Then he turned to Gabriella.

"Come on, we've got detention to go to," Troy said.

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella laughed. She kissed him. Troy put his arm around her waist and the two of them walked to detention together. Ms Viola was there. She glanced at Troy's arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Young love never dies," she said as she hurried out of the room. Troy laughed and Gabriella smiled.

"We are the only ones here," Gabriella said. She poked her head out of the door. "Or maybe I spoke too soon," she added as Chad and Sharpay walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked. "We just so you two a while ago, and school's now over."

"We were picking roses from the rose bush," Chad said.

"You mean the one outside the principal's office?" Gabriella started laughing. You did know that it was forbidden, don't' you?"

Chad sat down at a table in the front row, and Sharpay sat next to him. Ms Viola walked into the room.

"I have to go somewhere, okay?" she said grabbing her purse. "I'll be back in about an hour or so, but you guys can leave in half an hour, alright?"

"Thanks, Ms Viola," Gabriella smiled.

Ms Viola hurried out of the room slamming the door behind her. Troy went and sat at the table in the corner of the class.

"All of you guys made great choices in selecting your tables," Gabriella said, walking towards Troy and sitting down next to him and Chad and Sharpay turned around to face her. "You see, if you guys are sitting there you wouldn't see us making out."

Chad groaned and turned around.

"It's bad enough that they make out in our house, but, it's worse when they do it in school," Chad told Sharpay. "I'm not sure why. They'll probably be making out tonight as well."

"Won't your parents get mad?" Sharpay asked.

"They're away for the weekend," Chad said. "So, it will only be the four of us tonight."

"That will be fun," Sharpay said.

"Maybe Troy can sleep over tonight, we can practice a bit for the game tomorrow morning," Chad said. "Hey, Troy," he called over his shoulder. "When you've unglued yourself from my sister, let me know, alright?"

"What's up, Chad?" Troy asked.

Chad turned around. "You feel like crashing at our place tonight?"

"Crashing at your house, huh?" Troy rubbed his chin. "Sounds great."

"Great idea," Gabriella smiled. "Sharpay, you want to sleep at our house?"

"Yeah," Sharpay answered. "I'll go over to your house after grabbing my things, okay? After this so called detention."

"Great," Gabriella grinned. "We can have some fun tonight."

"Hey, guys," Sharpay called from the front row. "Half an hour is over, now."

"Great," Gabriella said. "I'll see you tonight," she told Troy kissing him on the cheek. "You, too, Shar. Chad's not such a bad guy, you'll survive."

"Very funny, Gabriella," Chad said. "Hey, you want a ride home, Sharpay?"

"Yeah, sure," Sharpay followed Chad out of the school.

"Hey, Troy," Chad said. "Do me a favour and give Gabriella a ride home?"

"I was going to, anyway," Troy said. He put his arm around Gabriella.

"Thanks. See you guys in a while, okay" Chad said.

"Yeah," Troy answered, but, Chad had already run after Sharpay.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Troy and Gabriella walked out of the school together. He held the door of his car open for Gabriella.

"So, what shall we do tomorrow?" Troy asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"I can make you breakfast," Gabriella offered.

"Sorry, Ella," Troy smiled at her. "I think I'll pass. Chad told me how you nearly burnt the house down when you tried to boil an egg."

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella laughed. "Chad and I usually eat out if our parents are away. My parents would probably kill me if I tried to cook."

"I can't afford that," Troy said. "Who am I supposed to make out with in the library and get detention with?"

"Is that the only reason you want me alive?" Gabriella frowned. "You only want me alive so that you can make out with me?"

"No," Troy protested, hurriedly. "I love you, Ella."

"Can you prove that to me?" Gabriella asked.

"We've been dating for about six months and you want me to prove that I love you?" Troy was really surprised.

"Yeah, Troy" Gabriella sighed.

"But, why?" Troy was confused. He stopped the car and parked it in front of the park.

"Because, sometimes when you talk, I fell like you're dating me only because…" Gabriella broke off and looked away. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Because, if you need me to explain why I love you so much, it's going to take a long time," Troy said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's just say that, I cannot count the number of reasons why I love you with my fingers," Troy jumped out of the car. He walked around the car and held the door of the passenger seat open for Gabriella. "Come on."

"So, what do you want me to say to you?" Troy asked.

"Why you love me," Gabriella answered.

"Okay," Troy took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it. "I love the way you get jealous so quickly every time I speak to another girl."

"I do not get jealous," Gabriella protested.

"Yes, you do," Troy shot back. "But, don't worry. It feels good to know that you are jealous. Anyway, the next reason is that, I love the way you look at me every time I kiss you, and also the way you kiss me. You are not mad at me or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," Gabriella replied. "It looks like it's going to rain, though," Gabriella glanced at the sky. There were grey clouds everywhere. All of a sudden, it started raining very heavily. In a few seconds Troy and Gabriella were soaked.

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "And, I also love the way your predictions come true, but, maybe not the predictions, though," he said. Gabriella smiled. "And, I love the way that you don't care even if we both catch pneumonia in the rain, right now."

"Okay, you're really embarrassing me now," Gabriella laughed shyly.

"I'm not done, yet," Troy said. "Even though the most embarrassing speech I've given during my lifetime is in front of you, I still love you, Ella. I can't go on talking about another girl for even something like, two or three minutes, but, if I'm talking about how much I love you, I could go on forever."

"Okay, stop," Gabriella said, as Troy opened his mouth to speak again.

"Why?" Troy asked. "I thought you wanted to hear why I love you so much."

"I did," Gabriella replied. "And, I've heard enough. I was stupid to make you say all those things, okay? I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Ella," Troy murmured. He bent down and kissed Gabriella, his hands around her waist. Gabriella put his arms around Troy's neck and kissed him back. "And, you weren't stupid, Ella," he added. Since Troy's lips were so close to Gabriella's, both their lips touched at every word Troy spoke. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy again.

Troy's cell phone started ringing forcing Troy and Gabriella apart. Troy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at the number. It was Chad.

"It's Chad," Troy told Gabriella. "Hello," he said into the phone.

"Hey, man," Chad said. "Where's Gabriella? Where are you guys anyway?"

"We're at the park," Troy replied. He took Gabriella's hand and started walking towards the car. "We'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"You're at the park?" Chad was shocked. "Are you crazy?"

"We'll see you in a while, Chad," Troy laughed and hung up the phone. "We ought to get home," he told Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Troy replied. He held the door of the car open for Gabriella and Gabriella climbed into the car. Troy climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt. "Your brother thinks we're crazy to be in the park in this weather."

"He's also crazy," Gabriella laughed. "He's crazy about Sharpay."

"And, I'm crazy about you, Ella," Troy smiled. "Do you mind if we stop by my place? I can grab my things and head over to your house."

"No problem," Gabriella said. "I'd like to see your sister again."

"I can't believe you like Chloe, Ella," Troy said. "She's a pain in the neck."

Gabriella laughed. A few minutes later, Troy parked the car in front of his house. Troy ran into the house, Gabriella close beside him.

"Mom," Troy called, walking into the house. He grabbed a towel from the closet and gave it to Gabriella. "Here, you might want to dry your hair before you catch a cold."

Mrs. Bolton walked into the kitchen. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's raining," Troy said. "And, we sort of got caught in the rain."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Maybe he just stood under a tree kissing Gabriella," Chloe said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, hi, Gabriella," Chloe smiled at Gabriella.

"Get out of here, Chloe," Troy said. "Mom, can I sleep over at Chad's tonight?"

"Okay," Mrs. Bolton replied. "Why do you want to go over there, tonight? You have the game tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, Chad probably wanted to practice tomorrow morning," Troy said. "I'll be right back, Ella," Troy told Gabriella, walking out of the kitchen. He hurried up the stairs quickly.

"So, why are you really sleeping over at Chad's house, anyway?" Chloe asked, following Troy into his room. "Are you going to sleep with Gabriella?"

"Chloe," Troy said, warningly. "I'm not going to sleep with Gabriella. Please, get out of my room." Troy pointed towards the door.

"Whatever," Chloe walked out of the room and Troy shut the door.

He quickly changed out of his wet clothes and grabbed a few things he needed and put them into his bag. Then he rummaged in his closet and found a neatly wrapped box. It was a present he had decided to give Gabriella, the next day.

"Come on," he said. "Mom, I'm leaving, okay?"

"Okay," Mrs. Bolton replied. "Have fun."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran towards the car. They got into the car and drove to the Danforth's house. Chad was waiting for them at the front door.

"What in the world were you guys doing at the park?" he demanded as Troy and Gabriella walked into the house. He sounded angry.

"That is none of your business," Gabriella said. "I'm going to go and change, okay?"

"Gabriella," Chad yelled after her, as she ran up the stairs. "Do not talk to me like that."

"Well, stop acting like dad, Chad," Gabriella yelled.

"What's the matter, Chad?" Troy grabbed Chad by the shoulders as he made to go after Gabriella. "Calm down."

"Get your hands off me, Troy," Chad said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Okay, okay," Troy stepped away from Chad. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I was worried sick about her, okay?" Chad told Troy.

"But, why? You obviously knew that she was with me," Troy said. "You know that I would never hurt her, right?"

"I know, but…" Chad's voice trailed off.

"I thought you trusted me with her," Troy said.

"I do, okay?" Chad said. "I'm sorry, Troy. I mean, she's my sister, okay? I know I fight with her sometimes, but, she's still my sister, I got worried about her. Are you telling me that you wouldn't have been worried about Chloe, if she wasn't home when she was supposed to be? I just…I couldn't help it, okay? I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Troy sighed. "I guess I would have been worried if it had been Chloe. Forget it."

Chad smiled at Troy. "Thanks," he said.

At that moment, Gabriella came down the stairs. "What was wrong with you, Chad?" she asked. "You were acting like dad."

"He was worried about you," Troy said before Chad could answer and Chad glared at him. He did not want Gabriella to know that he was worried. "He's your brother, he ought to be worried."

"Chad," Gabriella said. "I can take care of myself, okay?"

"Okay, Gabriella," Chad replied. He walked towards Gabriella and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, okay? Let's just forget it."

"Sure," Gabriella replied. She smiled at Troy. "Do you want something to eat, Troy?"

"Yeah, sure," Troy replied. Chad and Troy followed Gabriella into the kitchen. Troy sat at the kitchen counter.

So, what do you want?" Gabriella asked. She opened the refrigerator. "We've got juice and milk and –"

"I'll have a glass of juice, thanks," Troy smiled.

"Here you go," Gabriella took a glass and poured Troy a glass of juice. "We'll order pizza when Sharpay gets here."

"Cool," Troy drank the glass of juice Gabriella handed him. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I've no doubt you two will be making out," Chad grinned.

Gabriella stuck out her tongue at Chad. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh," she said. "Won't you be trying to kiss Sharpay?"

Just as Chad opened his mouth to speak, the doorbell rang. "Could you get that, Troy?" He asked Troy. "It's probably Sharpay."

"She's your date," Troy said as he got up. "But, I'll go. It's okay."

"I've got to talk to Gabriella," Chad stared hard at Troy and mouthed the word 'prom' at him. "Thanks."

Troy grinned. "Okay, well, I'll take Sharpay to the living room; you guys come and find us when you're done."

Gabriella – who had not noticed what had happened between Troy and Chad – glanced at Chad. "What's up?" she asked as Troy walked out of the kitchen.

Troy walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey, Sharpay," he smiled.

"Hey, Troy," Sharpay said. "Where's Chad?"

"He's a bit busy right now," Troy said. "Talking to Gabriella," he added, when Sharpay stared at him curiously.

"Okay," Sharpay said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah," Troy stepped aside so that Sharpay could get into the house. "Chad told me to take you to the living room until he finishes talking to Gabriella."

"Fine with me," Sharpay replied. She followed Troy into the living room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Gabriella was freaking out.

"He said what?" she asked when Chad told her that Troy was not going to the prom.

"He said that he won't go to the prom, because, it's kind of lame," Chad said.

"Lame?" Gabriella could not believe her ears. She knew that she might start crying at any moment. All she had ever wanted was to go to prom with Troy ever since she had started dating him. "Can I talk to Troy, Chad?"

"Yeah, sure," Chad got up from his chair. "I'll tell Troy to come in here, okay?" Chad glanced at Gabriella, and was alarmed to see that she was trying not to cry.

"Troy," he called as he walked out of the kitchen to the living room. "Gabriella wants to talk to you."

"What happened? Is she mad?" Troy was grinning.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Chad said.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"She's crying," Chad replied.

"What?" Troy widened his eyes. "Oh, crap!" He ran into the kitchen.

"Ella," he said. It hurt him to see Gabriella's tear strained face. "Ella," he said again more softly. "Please, don't cry, Ella." He walked over to her and put his hand on her back. "I never meant to hurt you, Gabriella. It was a joke. When Chad asked whether I was going to the prom, I knew that it was because of you. I told him to tell you that I was not going to the prom. He knew that you'd freak out. But, neither one of us knew that you were going to be so upset."

"I've always wanted to go to the prom, Troy," Gabriella wiped away her tears. "All I wanted was to wear a pretty dress and dance with the person I loved."

"Then, that's exactly what we shall do," Troy hugged her tightly. "I never meant to hurt you, Ella. And this is no joke, Ella, I've promised myself that I shall go to prom with you, and, if you won't go with me, then I'll go alone."

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and knew that he wasn't lying. Troy kissed her gently.

"So, Miss Gabriella Montez," Troy smiled. "May I have the honour of escorting you to the prom?"

Gabriella smiled. She flung her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him. Troy responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Gabriella off the ground. Gabriella squealed in delight.

"I'll take that as a yes," Troy smiled.

At that moment, Chad and Sharpay entered the kitchen. They glanced at Troy and Gabriella who were kissing and left immediately. Troy and Gabriella heard the kitchen door shut, but, they did not stop kissing.

"So," Sharpay said, as Sharpay and Chad returned to the living room. "Why'd you ask me out?"

"Because, I wanted to," Chad answered. "I've wanted to ask you out for a long time, I just couldn't get myself to talk to you."

"I'll tell you something, okay? But you have to promise me that you won't freak out, okay?" Sharpay looked at Chad in the eyes.

"I promise," Chad said.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Chad," Sharpay blurted out. "Even when you were dating Lana. But, I didn't think you'd like me. I thought you so me as your sister's best friend."

"I…uh," Chad did not know what to say.

"Oh no," Sharpay smacked her hand to her forehead. "Forget that I ever said that, okay?" She turned to go out of the living room, but, Chad grabbed her by her hand and Sharpay stopped.

Chad gently turned her face towards him by her chin. He gazed into her eyes. Sharpay forced her eyes to look at him. Her heart started beating faster as Chad leaned in to kiss her.

The door to the living room burst open. Gabriella and Troy stood in the doorway. Chad and Sharpay jumped apart. They did not meet each other's eyes.

"Sorry," Gabriella apologized, quickly.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "We're sorry, but, don't let us stop you. After all, we didn't let you stop us in the kitchen."

"Okay," Chad shrugged his shoulders. Then he grabbed Sharpay by the back of her head and kissed her firmly but gently on the lips.

Gabriella's mouth fell open and Troy wolf-whistled. Chad pulled away from Sharpay and glared at Troy.

"Sorry," Troy apologized quickly. "We'll just…we'll just...uh," Troy was not sure about what to do.

"'Go' would be a good option," Chad said.

"Yeah…uh…right," Troy stammered. "Sorry, come on, Gabriella."

"Why?" Gabriella asked. "We can stay here if we want to."

"I'd rather we didn't," Troy said.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, I respect other people's privacy," Troy explained. "And Sharpay and Chad also left us alone in the kitchen, so, I just don't want to be here. Let's go up to your room, or something."

"Sure," Gabriella answered and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks mate," Chad told Troy.

"It's cool," Troy waved away the thanks. "You…do your thing, I'll go now." Troy left the room hurriedly.

"Thanks for agreeing to come up here, Ella," Troy said walking into Gabriella's room. "I don't think I want to see Chad –" He broke off as Gabriella flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Troy asked surprised.

"That was because you are the most loyal guy I have ever met," Gabriella explained. "You knew that Chad didn't want us to be there and you came up here.

"Chad's like my brother," Troy replied. "I didn't want to see him kissing."

He went and lay on Gabriella's bed. Gabriella cuddled up close to him and started kissing him. They lay there kissing for a long time.

"Uh…do you want to…?" Troy asked as he pulled away for away.

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "Sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry, okay?" Troy said stroking Gabriella's hair. "It's your decision and I'll respect it."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"No problem," Troy replied. He kissed her again just as the door opened.

"Oh…is this a bad time?" Chad asked. Both Gabriella and Troy shook their heads. They sat at the end of their beds. "I was wondering whether we should order the pizza, now."

"Yeah, sure," Troy said. "I'm starving."

"Great," Chad walked out of the room.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Okay," Troy followed Gabriella downstairs to the living room. Chad and Sharpay were there.

"Pizza will be here in about twenty minutes," Chad said. "We thought we'd watch a movie or something."

"We had the same thing in mind," Gabriella said.

"Can we join you guys?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Chad answered. "Troy, can I talk to you?"

"What's up?" Troy asked Chad as they walked into the kitchen.

"Were you going to do it with my sister?" Chad asked.

"No," Troy replied. "She wasn't ready."

"You're okay with that?" Chad raised his eyebrows at Troy.

"Yeah," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I can respect her decisions."

"Okay," Chad said, slowly. "Hey, do me a favour and let me know if you guys decide to do it, okay? I do not want to walk in on you two."

"And, I don't want you walking in on us, either," Troy laughed.

"Troy," Troy heard Gabriella call.

"Let's go," Troy said. He and Chad went back to the living room.

Chad and Sharpay settled on the couch. Troy and Gabriella cuddled up together in the big arm chair by the fire. After the movie and pizza, the four of them fell asleep in their positions in the living room.


	3. Cat, rat and dog

**A/N Hey, thanks for the reviews =) And to 123komodo123...first of all, I have no idea what prisses means...and as for drama...it depends on what kind of drama you like...the story only began, but thanks for your honest review=)**

The next morning, Troy woke up to find that Chad and Sharpay were still asleep. Gabriella was awake, but, she made no move to get out of her position next to Troy.

"Good morning, girlfriend," Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"Morning, boyfriend," Gabriella grinned. Troy kissed her on the forehead.

"You don't feel like getting up, do you?" Troy asked Gabriella. He gently stroked her hair.

"Actually, I do," Gabriella replied. "I just didn't want to wake you up."

"Thanks," Troy smiled. "I think maybe I should get home early today."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because of the game, today," Troy said. "Anyway, I'll be picking you up after the game today."

"Great," Gabriella replied.

"And, sorry about last night," Troy apologized.

"It's okay," Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, I really should get going," Troy said.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella got up from the chair. "I'll just wash my face and come back, okay?"

"Yeah," Troy got up too. He went to Chad's room and washed his face, too. Then he hurried downstairs. Gabriella was in the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't allowed to cook," Troy grinned walking into the kitchen.

"I figured I would be safe with giving you cereal," Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks," Troy smiled. Gabriella placed a bowl of cereal in front of Troy, just as Chad walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said. "Looks like it's about to rain."

"Yeah," Troy glanced out of the window. "Do you think the game will be cancelled?"

"I don't think so," Chad replied. "The game's going to be held in a gym."

Troy laughed. He finished the cereal. "I'm going to go now," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella nodded.

"Chad," Troy raised his eyebrows. "I know that this is your house, but, could you just get out of here for a minute or two?"

"Okay," Chad grabbed a carton of milk and walked out of the living room.

Troy put his hand into his pocket and took out the present. He held it out to Gabriella.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked, smiling.

"A present," Troy answered, walking over to Gabriella and putting his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder as Gabriella opened the box. Gabriella gasped. "Do you like it?"

"Troy, it's beautiful," Gabriella cried, kissing him. "Could you put it on for me?"

"Sure," Troy took the necklace from Gabriella and put it around her neck.

Gabriella fingered the pendant shaped like a 'T' in her fingers. The 'T' had pink diamonds all over it. Gabriella loved it.

"This will live right here," she said, pointing to her neck.

"And, you will live right here," Troy replied, pointing to his heart. "I love you, Gabriella Montez."

"I love you, too, Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled, kissing him.

Troy left the house promising Gabriella that they will hang out together after the game.

Troy met Chad at the gym. They were both extremely excited. They both had the girls of their dreams cheering for them.

Troy and Chad ran out to a crowd of wild, cheering friends. They played against the West High Knights. It was an easy game for then to win as Troy and Chad were experts at playing basketball. They were a team and they worked well together.

Finally, the game ended. Chad had passed the ball to Troy at the nick of time. Troy shot the ball through the basket just as the buzzer went off. The East High Wildcats had won the game. They were the statewide champions. Coach Durham was way proud of them. Gabriella was proud of her brother and her boyfriend.

"Troy," she yelled, running into his arms. "You did it!"

"I couldn't have done it if you hadn't been screaming your head off, cheering for me," Troy smiled. He kissed her.

"Party at my place tonight!" Jason Cross, a guy on the basketball team yelled over the crowd's cheers.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?" Troy told Gabriella.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled.

Troy gave her a peck and hurried to the guys' locker room with his teammates, while Gabriella headed towards the girls' locker room with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

About ten minutes later, the cheerleading squad met the basketball team in the gym. They all went to Jason's house to have some fun. Chad and Sharpay spent the night dancing together and also gazing into each other's eyes. Gabriella and Troy did the same, but, they also kissed each other every few minutes.

"I'm going to get a drink," Gabriella told Troy after a couple of dances.

"Sure," Troy said.

He watched her disappear into the crowd. He could not believe how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Gabriella – one who was hot, but, also caring.

"Troy," a voice said behind him making him jump. Troy turned and so Rachel Adams standing behind him. "I'm sorry, Troy. Did I scare you?"

"Well, you did surprise me," Troy admitted. "What do you want Rachel?" Troy did not want to talk to Rachel because Gabriella hated her. Rachel had been Gabriella's best friend when they were in elementary school, but, Rachel had betrayed Gabriella and now they hated each other.

"Can't a girl come and say 'hi' to a hot guy like you?" Rachel asked, innocently.

"Look, Rachel, Broke is my girlfriend," Troy said. "She hates you and I have got to say I'm not a fan of what you did to her. Stealing her project and handing it to the teacher as your own work. You better wish that no one else in our school finds out about it, because if they do, I'm pretty sure that you won't have any friends here."

"I'll have you," Rachel said, batting her eyelashes.

"No, you won't," Troy answered. "I wasn't your friend in the past, I'm not your friend in the present and I'm not going to be your friend in the future so you better deal with it. I'll see you around."

"Troy, wait," Rachel grabbed Troy's arm.

"Let go off me," Troy said, trying to keep calm.

"I like you," Rachel said.

"What about Whitney?" Troy asked, referring to Rachel's long time boyfriend. "I thought you were in love with him."

"Forget Whitney," Rachel said as she stepped closer to him. "He's a jerk, don't you think so?"

"I do," Troy said. "And you are not any different from him."

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me," Rachel said.

Rachel stepped towards Troy again as Troy stepped away from her. All of a sudden, Rachel grabbed a handful of Troy's shirt and pulled him towards him. Before Troy could do anything, Rachel had kissed him on his lips.

"Troy," a voice gasped as Troy pulled away from Rachel. He turned to find himself face to face with a very hurt Gabriella.

"Gabriella," Troy began hurriedly. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you were having quite a lot of fun," Gabriella said, quietly. "I can't believe I wasted six months with you."

"You didn't waste them Gabriella," Troy said, desperately trying to make Gabriella understand. "I love you."

"I believed you when you said that, Troy," Gabriella said, raising her voice in anger. "A lot of good that has done to me today. I hate you Troy Bolton."

"Ella, wait," Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm.

"Don't touch me," Gabriella screamed. "And don't come near me ever again." Gabriella pulled off her necklace and tossed it at Troy, who caught it and glanced down at it sadly. Gabriella ran away from Troy, tears streaming down her face.

"RACHEL!" Troy yelled, angrily. It was all he could do to stay without hitting her. "You ruined my relationship with Gabriella."

"Sorry," Rachel shrugged her shoulders, not looking sorry at all. "You guys have been together for too long. You ought to have broken up with her months ago. Anyway, since she's out of the picture, what do you say –"

"SHUT UP!" Troy shouted. Everyone in the room had fallen silent when Troy yelled. None of them had ever seen Troy lose control before.

"Dude, you're yelling at my girlfriend," Whitney said, loudly, walking up to them.

"If she is your girlfriend, why was she kissing me?" Troy asked.

"_What?_" Whitney looked at Rachel. "You _kissed_ him?"

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Fine," Whitney glared at her. "We're over. You are not my girlfriend anymore."

"Who ever said that I was your girlfriend?" Rachel sneered. She tried to slip her hand through Troy's.

"Stay away from me!" Troy yelled at her, as he pushed her away.

Troy ran out of the house, followed by Chad.

"Troy?" Chad called.

"What?" Troy snapped.

"Dude, you need to calm down," Chad said.

"Sorry," Troy replied shortly.

"It's okay," Chad said. "Look, I know that you are mad at Rachel, but, don't take it out on me. Anyway, you want me to talk to Gabriella?"

"Just get her to talk to me," Troy muttered. "Or even listening to me would be good enough."

"Why don't you come over to my place, now?" Chad said. "I have a feeling she's going to be home."

"Nah," Troy shook his head. "I think she'll be in the park."

"How do you know that?" Chad asked as the two boys jumped into Troy's car.

"Because, I told her that I loved her for the first time when I was in the park," Troy answered.

He smiled slightly as the memory came back to him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Troy and Gabriella had gone to the park for a picnic. They had been dating for one month and were happy together. _

_They sat together on the blanket that Troy had brought. Troy gazed into Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella looked back at him and smiled. They both leaned in and kissed each other._

"_I love you," Troy said the three magical words that made each girl's heart dance around in happiness._

_Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and realized that he meant it. _

"_I love you, too," she whispered happily, before she kissed Troy again._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh," was Chad's reply.

Troy drove to the park and saw Chad's car there. He jumped out of the car and scanned the park for Gabriella. He found her sitting on a bench with her back to them. She was crying silently. Troy's heart broke to see this. He had never wanted to hurt Gabriella.

"Ella," Troy called, running towards her.

"Go away, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Ella, I'm sorry," Troy apologized. "Please, Ella. Just listen to me."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "I don't want to listen to you. You kissed her. I hate you."

"Gabriella," Chad said, angrily. "Listen to yourself. You're pushing the guy you love away. Look, I know that you are hurt, but, just give Troy a chance."

"Gabriella, I did _not_ kiss Rachel Adams," Troy explained.

"That's the lamest excuse anyone can ever make," Gabriella said.

"But, it's the truth," Troy said.

"I don't believe you," Gabriella said. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Fine, then," Troy lost his temper. "Don't believe me. See if I care! But, just so you know, I'm not going to come running back to you asking for another chance. But, Gabriella, just remember, I love you."

With that, Troy stormed out of the park. He spotted a girl talking on the cell phone. She had a small girl with her. Troy ignored them and climbed into his car.

He hit the gas pedal, just as the small girl rushed onto the road. Troy's eyes widened when he saw her run onto the road. He was going to hit her. He could not let that happen. Troy turned the wheel to avoid hitting the girl so suddenly that the wheels screeched loudly. He did not hit the girl – he crashed into a tree instead. Everything went black.

Chad and Gabriella spun around when the heard the sound of the wheels screeching. Their eyes widened together as the car hit the tree.

"TROY!" Gabriella and Chad yelled in unison, before running up to the car.

Chad pulled Troy out of the car as Gabriella called the ambulance. Gabriella watched in horror as they put an unconscious Troy into the ambulance. She started crying. Chad saw her and hurried up to her. He hugged her tightly letting her cry into his shirt.

"I didn't mean anything I said to him," she sobbed.

"I know," Chad said softly. "We better go to the hospital and inform Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella nodded. Chad and Gabriella went to the hospital. They called the Boltons and informed them about the accident. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Chloe, Chad, Gabriella and Sharpay – who had arrived shortly after the Boltons – waited together in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Gabriella was still crying fresh tears into Chad's shirt.

"Excuse me? You here for Troy Bolton?" a doctor walked up to them, as Mr. Bolton nodded. "He had to do surgery in his right hand. The bones in his elbows were smashed and it was quite serious. During the surgery, we lost him for a couple of seconds, but, now he's stable and is in recovery."

"May we go see him?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Only family, at first," the doctor said. "But, he's not awake yet, and it will take a couple of min –"

"Doctor," a nurse called. "Troy Bolton is awake!"

"His family may go and see him, now," the doctor smiled.

Chloe ran into the room that the doctor showed them, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. A few minutes later, Chloe walked out of the room with her parents and gestured Gabriella to come over. Gabriella froze.

"I can't go," she whispered to Chad. "I can't see him. He'll hate me."

"He won't hate you," Chad said, as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went to the counter to settle Troy's bills. "Come on."

Gabriella slowly got up from her chair and walked to the door. Gabriella stood at the doorway watching Troy. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw that Troy's arm was in a sling. At first, Troy did not notice her. He was looking through the window. Unable to take the fact that her playmaker boyfriend was lying in bed in a hospital, Gabriella ran.

"_GABRIELLA!_" Chad yelled after her. Troy looked up at him expectantly. "She ran."

Troy jumped out of bed to go after her, but, Chad blocked the way.

"Dude, you've got to stay here," Chad said.

"No," Troy said. "I need to see Gabriella. Get out of the way, Chad."

When Chad did not move, Troy pushed him aside, and ran after Gabriella. Chad followed Troy. Sharpay and Chloe stood by the door watching them in surprise. They started giggling. It was quite funny to see Troy run after Gabriella with his arm in a sling, in the hospital, when she was crying and to see Chad chase Troy yelling him to get back into his room. The doctor walked into the room, and was surprised to see that it was empty. He looked inquiringly at Sharpay and Chloe.

"Where is he?" the doctor asked.

"Well, his girlfriend, Gabriella was crying because earlier today they had gotten into a fight," Sharpay giggled. "Gabriella was upset to see Troy in bed, so she ran away crying. Apparently Troy ran after her to comfort her, and her brother Chad – who is also Troy's best friend – is chasing Troy, trying to get him back into the room. It's like a live version of the cat, rat and dog."

The doctor chuckled when he saw Troy, but when Mr. and Mrs. Bolton arrived, neither one of them was too impressed. Mr. Bolton looked at the running people just as Gabriella stopped out of breathe. Troy stopped a couple of steps behind her, but, he could not say a word, because he was also out of breathe.

"TROY MICHAEL BOLTON!" Mr. Bolton yelled. "You get back into the room this instant."

Troy saw his father's angry face, but, ignored it. Instead, he turned his attention on Gabriella, who was wiping away here tears – which was useless because new tears were streaming down her face each second.

"Ella," Troy began. "Please don't cry."

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered. "I didn't mean anything that I said to you earlier. I love you, Troy. I don't care if you hate me now, but, I still love you." She turned to go into a bathroom, but, Troy put his free hand on her shoulder, and she stopped. She turned to face Troy.

"I love you, too, Ella," Troy said, softly, into her ear. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'd kiss you properly, now, but, my parents are watching."

"I wouldn't mind," Gabriella smiled.

"I wouldn't, either," Troy smiled.

He leaned in and kissed Gabriella, his free hand around her waist. They broke apart in a few short seconds and grinned.

"I missed you, Troy," Gabriella whispered and she had even though they had been mad at each other for a couple of minutes.

"I missed you, too, Ella," Troy whispered, wrapping her in a hug with his free hand.

"You should get back to bed," Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay," Troy said. "But, just remember, Ella, I would never do anything to hurt you. That's the reason you have to believe me when I say that I didn't kiss Rachel Adams."

"I believe you, Troy," Gabriella said quietly.

"Good," Troy smiled.

Troy went back to the hospital room and lay on the bed. Everyone gathered around the bed as the doctor walked in.

"Your results are here," the doctor said. "You injured your arm very severely and I must say that if you want to save your arm, you should take it easy. I also recommend you not to play any serious sports, okay?"

"What about basketball?" Troy asked, immediately.

"I recommend you stay away from it," the doctor said. "I mean, you can play it once in a while, but, you cannot play in any real games or anything. Even for your school. It's for your own good, Troy."

"But… I-I…" Troy stammered.

"Listen to the doctor Troy," Mr. Bolton said, gently.

"I'm so sorry, Troy," Gabriella said, softly. "We'll get you through this together. I'm here for you."

"We all are here for you, Troy," Chad said. "Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks, guys," Troy said. "Just leave me alone, now. For a few minutes. Please."

"Okay, Troy," Mrs. Bolton said, and led everyone out of the room, leaving Troy alone.

"Ella," Troy called, just before she disappeared through the door.

Gabriella stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"Stay with me," Troy whispered.

Gabriella closed the door and sat next to Troy on the bed. She gave him a hug trying to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, Troy," Gabriella said. "How about I quit cheerleading so that you don't have to see me cheering for other guys? Not that I have to, since this is our last year and you have already won the final game."

"Gabriella, you are not to quit cheerleading," Troy said. "You love to cheer. Besides, you can cheer for Chad. There's bound to be something for you to cheer about before we graduate East High."

"I'm really sorry, Troy," Gabriella said, softly.

"It's not your fault," Troy said. "Don't blame this on yourself, Ella."

"But…" Gabriella broke off as Troy gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you," Troy said.

"I love you, too," Gabriella said.

'Promise me that you won't blame this on yourself," Troy said.

"I… I promise," Gabriella whispered, after hesitating.

"Good," Troy gently kissed her forehead. "And, this is for you, Ella. You are supposed to keep it, not throw it back at me."

Gabriella laughed as she slipped the necklace around her neck.


	4. Prom dresses

The next month was a busy month for everyone

The next month was a busy month for everyone. The exams had started and they were all studying most of the time. Troy had not yet gotten over his disappointment over not playing basketball, but, he was dealing with it. He still had his arm in a sling, but, it would come off the next day.

The exams ended. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad all passed with good marks. They were extremely happy about that and had decided to go celebrate together. They went to get large ice cream sundaes.

"Okay, so now that basketball season is over, and all the exams are over," Troy said. "What do we do now?"

"_PROM!_" Gabriella and Sharpay said together.

"Oh, that's right. It's the Saturday after the next, right?" Troy said. He turned to Chad. "Do we really have to go to that stupid thing?" he asked, earning a poke in the ribs from Gabriella.

"I'm not going," Chad joked. "Ouch! Shar," Chad groaned, rubbing his arm where Sharpay had punched him. "Having you as a girlfriend is hard…but, amazing."

"So, Ella," Troy turned to her as Sharpay and Chad started a small make out session. "How about going shopping, tomorrow, for your prom dress?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy in a hug. "I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like you," she whispered. "If it had been any other guy, they wouldn't have gone shopping, or yet, even offered to go."

"I'm not like any other guy, am I?" Troy asked. "Because, of all the guys who had fallen in love with you, I was the only one lucky enough to get you. So, when shall we go? Tomorrow?"

"That'd be great," Gabriella smiled.

"We'll go with you," Chad said.

"Okay," Troy shrugged. "I have to go, now."

"Why? It's quite early," Gabriella pointed out.

"I know," Troy smiled, at her as he got up. "But, I've got an appointment with the doctor to get this stupid sling off."

"You're getting it off?" Gabriella asked. "Troy, that's great."

"I know," Troy smiled. "I'll see you, tomorrow, Ella."

"Wait," Gabriella said, as she got up. "I'll give you a ride home."

The next afternoon, Chad and Troy had taken Sharpay and Gabriella to buy the prom dresses. Chad and Sharpay were waiting outside the changing rooms for Gabriella and Sharpay to appear.

"Come on, you guys," Chad called. "How much longer?"

"Chill, Chad," Troy said.

Chad's eyes widened as Sharpay stepped out of he changing room. She looked beautiful in a white spaghetti strap dress that reached up to her knees.

"Whoa," Chad said. "You look beautiful, not that you always don't."

"Thanks, Chad," Sharpay smiled.

"You know, Sharpay, most of the time I would have disagreed with Chad," Troy said. "But, this time it's impossible to do so, because he's right."

"Had to happen some time," Chad shrugged, as Troy and Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella stepped out of the other dressing room. Troy's mouth fell open. His girlfriend looked stunning in a red strapless dress that reached her ankles. She had a shawl wrapped around her arms. She waited expectantly for a comment from Troy. When he did not say anything, she turned around to go back to the changing room, thinking that he did not like it.

"Gabriella," Troy began. Gabriella turned around again. "You look gorgeous."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. "For a moment there, I thought that you did not like it."

"Are you crazy?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "I'm crazy…about you."

Troy laughed as he kissed her. "I'm pretty crazy about you, too," he whispered.

"I can't wait for prom," Gabriella said.

"There's one question, though," Sharpay said. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, it's obvious that Gabriella is going to be the prom queen, but, which one of you guys is going to be prom king?"

"I don't know," Troy said glancing at Chad.

"I guess we'll find out when the time has come," Chad said glancing at Troy.

"But, either way, there won't be any hard feeling between us, right?" Troy looked directly at Chad.

"No hard feelings," Chad agreed.


	5. Moving? No Way

The next day, Mrs

The next day, Mrs. Bolton walked out to the pool, where Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Sharpay were swimming.

"Hey, mom," Troy called. "Can they stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, Troy," Mrs. Bolton shook her head. "But, your father and I have to talk to you and Chloe about something important."

"Oh, what's up?" Troy asked.

"We'll talk later," Mrs. Bolton promised.

"Okay," Troy called after her as she went back into the house. He turned to his friends. "Sorry, guys, looks like you won't be having my mom's famous lasagna, tonight."

"That's okay," Sharpay said.

She did not notice that Chad had swum up behind her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her under the water. Gabriella laughed, and Troy quickly took the opportunity to do the same to her.

Troy grinned at Gabriella under the water. Then, he kissed her. They were still kissing when they resurfaced.

"Yuck!" a voice exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella broke apart and saw Chloe standing at the edge of the pool.

"Hey, Chloe," Troy smiled. "How was soccer practice?"

"Awful," Chloe grumbled. "I twisted my ankle."

"Ouch," Troy wrinkled his nose. "Does it hurt much?"

"No," Chloe answered slowly. "Why are you being so nice to me when I am so mean to you?"

"I guess I know that you don't mean half the things you do," Troy shrugged.

"I guess, I don't" Chloe replied.

"Well, then, let's call it even," Troy said as he stuck out his hand to shake on it.

"Okay," Chloe said.

She took Troy's hand and Troy pulled her into the water.

"TROY!" Chloe yelled as she began chasing Troy around the pool.

"See, I knew there was nothing wrong with your ankle," Troy grinned.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"Magic, little sis," Troy said, mysteriously. "Magic."

That evening the four Boltons sat down at the table for dinner. Troy was in a very good mood. Little did he know that his mood was about to change.

"So, kids," Mr. Bolton began. "I got a new job."

"But, you already have a job," Chloe pointed out.

"It's not exactly a new job," Mr. Bolton corrected himself. "I'm being transferred."

"Where to?" Troy asked, alarmed.

"New York," Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Wh-What?" Troy choked on his glass of juice and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. "You're going to move?"

"No," Mr. Bolton replied. "_We_ are going to move."

"WHAT?" Troy jumped away from the table. "You can't do that. My whole life is here. Our lives are here. When do we have to leave?"

"This Saturday morning," Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Troy Michael Bolton," Mr. Bolton said angrily. "Sit down, _now_!"

"Saturday?" Troy yelped. "That's day after tomorrow. I can't leave so soon. I'm not going to leave what about graduation? What about prom? What about…my life?"

"You've graduated already," Mrs. Bolton answered. "Your certificate came this morning. Principal Turner sent it to me. You are going to miss prom and as for you life, it's going to change Troy, but, you're going to have to deal with it."

"But, you don't understand," Troy said, frustrated.

"Troy," Mr. Bolton said losing his patience. "I'm doing what's best for you and Chloe."

"If you're doing what's best for me, why are you dragging me away from my everything I love?" Troy yelled, walking out of the kitchen. He was taking quick strides.

"TROY!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

"Let him go," Mrs. Bolton said quietly. "To be honest, I accepted a lot worse."

Troy stormed out of the house, angrily, cursing loudly as he went. An old lady passing him shook her head at him. Usually Troy would have apologized, but, tonight he was just too mad. He walked down the streets of Albuquerque, wondering what he was going to miss most. He knew the answer. He was going to miss Gabriella the most. It was the first time that he had fallen in love with a girl and now, he was being dragged away from her. He did not know how Gabriella would respond to the news. All he knew was that he was not ready for the long-distance-relationship stuff. He walked to the Danforths' house slowly, wondering how he would break the news to her. He rang the doorbell as soon as he arrived.

"Troy," Mr. Danforth said opening the door. He looked surprised. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I need to talk to Gabriella," Troy said, quietly.

"The way you say that, you sound like you're going to break up with her," Mr. Danforth said. "That's going to hurt you a lot."

"Believe me, Mr. D," Troy said. "That's the last thing that I want to do, but, after what she's about to hear, I don't know what will happen."

"Do you want to share it with me?" Mr. Danforth asked, stepping aside so that Troy could enter.

"I'm moving," Troy said. His voice was quieter than before.

"I'll get Gabriella," Mr. Danforth said. He walked to the kitchen leaving Troy standing in the hallway.

"Troy," Gabriella smiled, walking towards Troy. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Troy said.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but, saw that Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were eavesdropping. "Do you want to take a walk?" he asked Gabriella, holding out his hand.

"Sure," Gabriella nodded and took his hand.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on people's private conversation, even if it's your daughter," Troy called over his shoulder before he shut the door behind him.

Gabriella laughed at Troy. Troy took her hand and the two of them walked towards the park. At the park they stopped in front of the lake.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, again.

"I'm moving,"' Troy blurted out.

"What?" Gabriella looked surprised. "Why?"

"My dad got transferred, to New York," Troy explained. "And we're moving."

"But, what about graduation?" Gabriella asked. "And prom? What about us, Troy?"

"I've already graduated," Troy said. "Mr. Turner sent me the certificate and stuff. And, I have no choice, but to miss prom."

"Oh," Gabriella said.

Her eyes filled with tears. Troy saw them and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. It was killing him to see Gabriella so upset. He never wanted to hurt her.

"What about us, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry, Ella," Troy said. "But, I really don't think that I can handle a long-distance-relationship. Besides, who knows if our relationship will survive a move?"

"Troy, I thought our relationship was strong enough to survive _anything_," Gabriella said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She pulled away from Troy. "That's because I trust you, Troy. I thought you trusted me too."

"I do," Troy said. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Gabriella cried. "You might like someone else? I might fall in love with someone else?"

"No," Troy said quickly. "It's nothing like that, Ella. Honest. There's no way I can even like someone else, Ella. My heart is not mine anymore. You have stolen it away from me and now, it belongs to you. It will always belong to you."

"God, Troy," Gabriella cried.

"Ella, I'm sorry," Troy said, desperately trying to make Gabriella understand. "You have got to believe me when I say that I love you, Ella."

"I can't," Gabriella whispered.

Suddenly, she could not stand it any longer. She turned and ran away from Troy as fast as she could. Troy stared after her, surprised. Then, he began chasing her.

"Ella!" he called, but, Gabriella did not stop.

It did not matter whether Gabriella stopped or not. Troy was way too fast for her and had caught up with her in seconds. He grabbed her hand.

"Ella, please listen," Troy said.

"No, Troy, I don't want to listen," Gabriella cried, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"It's not my fault that we have to move," Troy said, defensively.

"Troy, I'm not mad at you because you're moving," Gabriella said, softly, trying her best to wipe away her tears, but, they kept falling. She noticed that a group of teenagers had stopped to watch them. "I'm mad at you because you didn't trust me all these days. All those times when we were on dates you said that you loved me and that you trusted me."

"I do trust you," Troy said. "And, I love you."

"I don't believe that, Troy," Gabriella said. "I'm sorry."

She pulled free out of Troy's grasp and ran. This time, Troy did not bother going after her. Instead, he kicked at the trash can nearby, trying to get his temper under control. He glared at the teenagers.

"What are you looking at?" he yelled, before he ran after Gabriella, again.

Troy looked all over town, but, he could not find her. Worried, he headed towards the Danforth house and sighed in relief when he saw Gabriella sitting at her bedroom's window. His heart dropped when he saw that Gabriella was crying. He cursed under his breath. He was mad at himself for hurting Gabriella. Troy climbed the huge pear tree that was under Gabriella's window. Gabriella glared at him. She was about to shut the window and draw the curtains when Troy started to talk.

"Ella, I'm sorry," Troy said. "Please, just listen to me, Ella. Sometimes when you love someone you have to let her go, or else you wind up hurting her."

"So, you're saying that you're breaking up with me because you don't want to hurt me?" Gabriella asked. "That's ridiculous."

"But, Ella–" Troy began.

"No, Troy," Gabriella said, her voice quavering. "You don't trust me. How can you even think that I might even fall for someone else? Go away, Troy. Please, just go away."

"Please, Ella," Troy pleaded. "I can't leave knowing that you're mad at me."

"You have to," Gabriella said. "I hate you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you," Troy said.

"Honestly, Troy," Gabriella said. "I really don't care anymore. I don't care about your feelings or about you."

"Okay," Troy said, quietly. "If that's the way you feel, I'll go, now."

"Good riddance!" Gabriella said and shut the window.

Sighing and cursing under his breath, Troy climbed down the tree. He was about to leave when he realized that he had to talk to Chad. He rang the doorbell.

"Don't open the door!" he heard Gabriella yell from inside the house.

"Gabriella, it's Troy, not that Tim guy who wants to ask you out," he heard Chad call back.

"Chad, I need to talk to you," Troy yelled, banging on the door. "Tell Gabriella that I won't go near her."

"Thank you!" Gabriella yelled.

Chad opened the door looking confused. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Gabriella and I broke up," Troy explained.

"What? Why?" Chad asked.

"I'm moving," Troy said.

"What? Why? Where? When?" Chad asked.

"Mg dad got transferred to New York so we're moving," Troy explained. "We're moving on Saturday."

"I'm going to miss you," Chad said.

"I'll come here before I leave," Troy promised. "I promise."

"You make too many promises!" Chad said. "But, you always keep them."

"I don't," Troy said, quietly. "I promised that I wouldn't hurt Gabriella, but, I did. I have to go."

Before Chad could say another word, Troy left.

**A/N So, they broke up...this story may move sort of fast, right? I actually wrote this story last year...I only decided to put it up, now. Anyways, review. And, thanks a lot for all the reviews you guys gave previously.**


	6. Moving out

Troy spent the next two days packing

Troy spent the next two days packing. Chad and Sharpay were around his house almost all the time. They were helping Troy to pack his stuff. Troy kept unpacking the things as Chad and Sharpay put them into boxes. Finally, they gave up when Troy threw a box at the wall. Troy had not been himself since he broke up with Gabriella. He was having second thoughts about the break up.

"How's Gabriella?" Troy asked suddenly.

Chad glanced at Sharpay nervously before he answered. "She's okay, I think. I mean, she eats her dinner and all that. People usually don't do that after a break up, so, I'm guessing she's good."

"Tell her that I said I'm sorry, okay?" Sharpay said.

"She told me that she never wanted to speak to you again," Chad said.

Troy sighed and slumped back onto the bed. Chad and Sharpay finished up the packing before they left as they both knew that Troy would not do any packing. Chad felt bad for saying that Gabriella never wanted to talk to Troy.

On Saturday morning, Troy hurried downstairs to see that the moving truck had already arrived and had started to load the truck. His father handed him a map.

"Here are the directions, Troy," Mr. Bolton said. "I don't think you'll need them. Just follow the trucks."

"Can I leave now?" Troy asked taking the map. "The trucks will probably go past the Danforth house and I want to go there before I leave. I'll follow the truck when they get there."

"Okay, son," Mr. Bolton said.

Troy hurried outside and jumped into his car. He was about to drive away when Chloe ran over to the car.

"Say goodbye to Gabriella from me, okay?" she said breathlessly.

"I can't," Troy said and Chloe looked confused. "We broke up."

"DAD!" Chloe screamed.

"What is it Chloe?" Mr. Bolton asked, walking out of the house.

"Troyella broke up and it's your entire fault," Chloe yelled. "Now, Gabriella will never be my sister."

"Troyella?" Troy asked, getting out of his car.

"How is it my fault?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"If you hadn't been transferred, I'd still be with Gabriella," Troy yelled, losing his temper. "You have no idea how it feels to fall in love with someone and then to be dragged away from her."

"You're right," Mr. Bolton said. "I don't. I'm sorry."

Mr. Bolton walked back into the house and Troy turned to Chloe. "What's 'Troyella'?"

"Well, your name is Troy and when you put it together with Gabriella you get Troyella!" Chloe explained.

Troy laughed. "I love you, kiddo," he said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said as Troy drove away.

Troy pulled up at the Danforths' house. He glanced up towards Gabriella's room and saw her shadow through the drawn curtains. He rang the doorbell and Chad opened it. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were behind him.

"Um…we're leaving now," Troy mumbled.

"We'll miss having you around the house, Troy," Mr. Danforth smiled.

"It wouldn't be the same without having to kick you down that pear tree outside Gabriella's room," Mrs. Danforth laughed and everyone else joined in.

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. D.," Troy grinned hugging them both.

"All this time and you're still calling us by our last names," Mr. Danforth said.

"I've been calling you that since I met you and if I change what I call you now, it would be plain weird," Troy said. "Can I go see Gabriella, please?"

"Actually, she's not home," Chad lied.

"She _is_ home, but she told to tell you that she isn't home, right?" Troy muttered.

Chad looked at him pityingly, but, he was not surprised because he knew that Troy was the only one who knew Gabriella as well as he did – maybe he knew Gabriella better than he did.

"Just let me see her, please," Troy pleaded.

"You're most welcome to do so," Mrs. Danforth said.

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

He rushed upstairs to Gabriella's room and knocked on the door. Gabriella opened it and slammed it shut when she saw Troy standing outside.

"Gabriella!" he yelled banging on the door.

"Go away!" Gabriella yelled back.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Troy called through the door.

"GOODBYE!" Gabriella screamed. "And, don't come near me again."

"Fine," Troy yelled losing his temper. "I won't."

He ran downstairs and the three Danforths looked at him pityingly.

"Um…Troy," Chad began. "Say that you have achieved everything you want in life okay? Who do you see standing next to you?"

"Gabriella," Troy shrugged not caring least about the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were listening.

"Then, you'll get her, Troy," Mr. Danforth said.

"She loves you and sooner or later she'll realize her mistake about not talking to you and she'll go back to you hoping against hope that you will still take you back," Mrs. Danforth smiled.

"I'll take her back," Troy declared.

"Troyella belongs together," Chad grinned.

"You guys know about that?" Troy asked. "I thought it was just Chloe."

"Everybody knows about it, except for you two," Sharpay said walking over to them. She smiled at Troy. "I came to say goodbye. I knew that you'd be here."

"Thanks, Sharpay," Troy smiled. He saw the moving truck stop in front of the gate. "I better go. I'll come and visit, soon."

"Bye, Troy," Sharpay said giving Troy a friendly hug.

"Bye, Shar," Troy said, returning the hug. He grinned at Chad. "Maybe Sharpay and I can hook up sometime along the road!" he laughed, jokingly.

"I'll miss you, Troy," Chad grinned. "You and your stupid lame jokes."

"If my jokes are so lame, why are you grinning?" Troy shot back.

Chad shrugged and held out his hand. Troy took it and they both shook hands.

"You guys can hug or something," Sharpay said. "You've been best friends for a long time."

"What the hell?" Troy laughed. "Get over here, man."

Chad laughed as the both of them exchanged a friendly hug. Troy let go off Chad patting him on the back.

"Promise me that you will not let anything bad happen to Gabriella," Troy said looking directly into Chad's eyes.

"I promise, Troy," Chad said. "As if I would let anything happen to her."

Troy smiled, slightly. "Bye, guys."

"Bye," everyone chorused back.

Troy turned around and walked over to his car. He jumped into it and put the top down. With one final wave at the three Danforths and Sharpay he followed the moving truck out of New York.

He did not realize that it was _five_ hands that waved goodbye to him instead of four. He did not know that Gabriella was sitting by her window hoping against all hope that she was back in his arms.

* * *

**A/N Hey, guys...thanks for all the reviews=) Hope you like how this story is going!**


	7. A visit from Sharpay

**A/N Hey, guys...thanks for the reviews=) Anyways, here are two chapters. Hope you like it:D**

* * *

After Troy had moved to New York, all the guys in East High had realized that Gabriella would not have a date for prom

After Troy had moved to New York, all the guys in East High had realized that Gabriella would not have a date for prom. They had started asking Gabriella out which bugged her a lot. Finally, Chad had seen that Gabriella was in trouble and had pulled her out of it by yelling at all the guys to back off.

Troy was having a hard time settling down, too. For one thing he was missing Gabriella dreadfully and for another, all the girls in his neighbourhood kept asking him out. He did not want to go out with them. He only wanted to go out with one girl. Gabriella Montez. He finally got tired of all the girls and had lost his temper. He had yelled at the girls telling that he already had a girlfriend and her name was Gabriella Montez.

About a week after Troy had moved into New York, he was shooting hoops in the central park.

"I knew that I would find you here," a too familiar voice said.

Troy spun around and found himself face to face with a grinning Sharpay.

"Shar," Troy smiled, giving Sharpay a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Sharpay asked. "My grandparents live here. My family and I visiting them this weekend. I thought I might come and visit you. When I got to your place, they said that you were out. I knew that when Troy goes out alone, it would be either to meet a girl, or to the basketball court. I chose the second one knowing that you won't go out to meet a girl when there is a certain brunette crying her eyes out in Albuquerque."

Troy's smile disappeared. "What? Why's she crying?"

"She misses you, Troy," Sharpay said. "I know Gabriella and she has never yet loved anyone more than she loved you."

"I have to go back," Troy realized. "She'll go to prom, right? She's been looking forward to that since senior year began. She cannot _not_ go."

"Troy, please do something," Sharpay pleaded. "She's in an awful state."

"Shar, I'll do something," Troy promised. "Don't worry about it, okay? Prom's next weekend, right?"

"Yeah," Sharpay answered.

"Good," Troy smiled. "I'll surprise her at prom."

"Thanks, Troy," Sharpay smiled.


	8. Prom night

Troy spent the next week getting ready to go back to Albuquerque

Troy spent the next week getting ready to go back to Albuquerque. He had not told anyone about his plans. Not eve his parents. He had decided that he would only tell them when it was time to leave.

On Saturday morning, Troy woke up early in the morning and quickly changed into his tuxedo. He looked extremely handsome even though he had not tied his bow properly. He hurried downstairs where Chloe was eating breakfast. Mrs. Bolton had her back faced to Troy so she did not notice what Troy was wearing, but, Chloe did. She gaped at him in surprise.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

Mrs. Bolton heard Chloe's question and turned around. She too, looked surprised.

"I'm taking Gabriella to prom," Troy shrugged. "I'll sleep over at Chad's and drive back tomorrow morning."

"First, you will ask your father whether you can go and then you'll leave," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Okay," Troy nodded. "Where is he anyway? I really couldn't tie this properly." He pointed to his bow before running up the stairs again. "DAD!"

A few minutes later, Troy rushed out of the house after yelling a goodbye to his mother and Chloe. Mr. Bolton had given him permission to go. Troy would have gone whether he had gotten the permission or not.

Troy drove all day. The prom had started when Troy drove up to the Danforths' house. He rang the doorbell frantically hoping that Gabriella was still there.

"Troy?" Mrs. Danforth asked, surprised to see the boy that she had treated like a son standing in front of her.

"Hi, Mrs. D.," Troy said, hurriedly. "Is Gabriella home or has she left already?"

"She left, a few minutes ago," Mrs. Danforth replied. Troy's face fell. "But, she was alone."

Troy grinned at Mrs. Danforth before he rushed to his car. Mrs. Danforth smiled as Troy sped towards the school.

Troy burst into the gym out of breath. Nobody seemed to notice him. He scanned the crowd for a certain brunette and found her dancing with some guy from her English class. It was a fast song, but, Troy wanted a slow song to be on for the time he surprised Gabriella. He walked over to the band and requested a song. The fast song which had been playing stopped in the middle and a slow song started. Troy walked over to Gabriella and stood behind her. The guy she was dancing with saw him and his eyes widened. Gabriella had not yet noticed Troy, but, everyone else in the gym had and they were only keeping quiet for the sake of 'Troyella'. They had all known about the big break up and were keen to see them together.

"May I cut in?" Troy asked the guy politely.

Gabriella gasped and spun around when she heard the familiar voice. She could not say a word. The guy she was dancing with grinned at Troy before he backed away into the crowd. Gabriella stared at Troy speechless as he took her by the waist and started moving in time for the music. Gabriella placed her arms around Troy's neck realizing how great it felt to be in his arms again. Neither one of them spoke at first. The fact that the entire gym was watching them did not help.

Finally, Troy began to talk.

"I'm sorry, Ella," he whispered, softly so that only Gabriella could here him. "I love you. Let's give this another shot. I was a stupid idiot to think that our relationship could not survive. After all, it did survive Rachel Adams. Besides we can make this work. Our relationship is strong enough. I just…I can't help it Ella. I've fallen too much in love with you to fall out of love with you – if that is possible."

"Troy," Gabriella whispered smiling slightly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day."

"It's okay," Troy said. "I gave you loads of reasons for you to yell at me. I'm sorry for hurting you Gabriella. I promise I'll never do it again."

"It's okay," Gabriella replied. "I've missed you, Troy."

"I've missed you, too, Gabriella Montez," Troy whispered.

He smiled, slowly, before he leant down. It had been such a long time since their lips met. The gym erupted in cheers as Troy's lips met Gabriella's. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him making their bodies bang together. He would never let go off her after that. It had been too long. He would never hurt her ever again. He had been an idiot.

"Damn," Troy whispered when they pulled apart for air.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing," Troy replied. "I just love you so much, it's sometimes painful."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled before their lips met again.

The reunited couple danced together. By the requests of many students, the band played slow songs. They all wanted to watch Troy and Gabriella dance. After the fourth song, Troy felt someone tap on his shoulder. He spun around and his face broke into a grin – not that he had not been grinning. He had been grinning goofily after Gabriella had kissed him.

"Care to pull yourself away from my sister to say 'hi' to your best friend?" Chad asked.

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed, exchanging a manly hug with his best friend.

"It's good to have you back, Troy," Chad smiled.

"I'm not back," Troy explained. "I'm just visiting. Besides, I couldn't stay away from a certain girl for too long."

"That's so sweet," Sharpay said walking over to them.

"I can't believe you drove all the way here to see me," Gabriella said.

"I didn't come to see you," Troy said, trying his best not to laugh. He slung his arm over Sharpay's shoulder. "I came to see Sharpay, but, if you really want me that badly, I think I can make you an appointment."

Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad laughed as Troy slid his arm around Gabriella. Chad put a protective hand around Sharpay, pulling her close to him.

"You better watch out, buddy," Chad said, warningly. "You may be my best friend, but, get too cozy with my girlfriend and you're dead."

Troy started laughing again. Mr. Matsui stepped onto the stage and stopped behind the microphone.

"First of all, I would like to say, welcome back, Mr. Bolton," he said and Troy smiled his thanks at him. "I would also like to remind you all that due to the fact that Mr. Bolton is no longer officially part of this school, you can_not_ vote for him as prom king."

The entire gym groaned and Troy chuckled.

"Come on, guys. Am I that much of a good impression to you guys?" Troy asked the crowd.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, softly.

"Guys, listen, I am _not _a good impression," Troy said. "I'm the guy who set the fire alarm whenever I didn't feel like studying."

"Was that you Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Turner asked.

Troy blushed slightly. "Yup," he said, smiling a bit. "But, Mr. Turner, as you just said, I am no longer officially part of this school, so you cannot punish me now."

Mr. Turner laughed.

"Anyway," Troy continued. "I'm the guy who gets detention every two days because I keep making out with Gabriella. I'm the guy –"

"The guy who made us realize that there were no such cliques as nerds and jocks and geeks," Chad said.

"The guy who made everyone feel great," Sharpay said. "I mean, not anything less than the others."

"The guy who made sure that everyone was treated equally," Gabriella said.

"The guy who made sure that no bully ever stole someone's lunch money," Chad said.

"The guy who keeps calm in the most tense situations," Sharpay said.

"And the guy, who manages to calm down others in the tense situations," Gabriella said as Troy gaped at them in astonishment.

"You're also the guy who is my best friend," Chad said.

"And the guy who made me find the person that I love," Sharpay said smiling at Chad who smiled back.

"And the guy that _I_ will love for the rest of my life," Gabriella said.

"Come on, guys," Troy began but was interrupted.

"You're the guy who won us the statewide championship game," a person in the crowd called. The four friends looked up to see Whitney walking over to them.

"The rest of the team –" Troy began to protest.

"But, you were the captain and you were the guy who whipped them into shape," Whitney explained.

"Chad's co-captain," Troy said hurriedly.

"I didn't do much, man," Chad protested. "It was all you."

"But…" Troy was at loss for words. "I didn't…I couldn't have…not possible…impossible…"

"Troy, what are you saying?" Sharpay asked.

"All those stuff you guys just said," Troy said. "It sounds great when you say it like that…but, I couldn't have done all that stuff."

"You did do all that stuff," Chad said.

"But…" Troy began and then he stopped because he did not know what to say.

"You're a great person, Troy," Sharpay said.

"It's true Mr. Bolton," Mr. Turner said. He, along with the rest of the gym, had heard what the five of them had talked about. "You have done amazing things to this school and we are all grateful for that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Troy said unsurely and he faced the crowd. "Guys, I'm really surprised at what these guys have just said, but, either way, vote for Chad as prom king. Or Whitney. Just make sure you put your vote for Gabriella for prom queen."

"Troy," Gabriella poked her boyfriend in the ribs.

"What?" Troy asked innocently as if he had not done anything. "Come on, now. Dance with me!"

Troy and Gabriella spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing and joking with each other. Prom was about to end and Mr. Turner was about to announce the prom king and queen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr. Turner said into the microphone. "This year's prom queen is Gabriella Montez and the prom king is Chad Danforth."

"Congratulations, your highness," Troy said, kissing her before he pushed her into the spotlight.

Chad walked over to his sister grinning. Then, he stopped and faced the crowd.

"Guys, I know that it is tradition that the prom king kisses the prom queen, right?" he said. "But this year, forget it!" then he turned back to Gabriella. "May I have this dance, sis?"

Gabriella and Chad started dancing together.

"I'm glad things worked out for you and Troy," Chad told Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied. "Things worked out pretty well for you and Sharpay, too, right?"

"Yup," Chad nodded. "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, too, Chad," Gabriella smiled.

The song ended and Troy walked over to Gabriella. He had something important to do.

"Ella," Troy said taking her hand. "This is for you."

Troy took off his class ring and slipped it onto Gabriella's finger as she smiled in delight.

"Thank you, Troy," she grinned.

"Dude, your class ring?" Chad asked.

"Yup," Troy nodded grinning.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"Yup," Troy nodded again.

"Sure about what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"About giving you the class ring," Chad explained as Troy looked away, blushing slightly. "He told me that he'd only give it to the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

Gabriella widened her eyes and looked at Troy for some sort of confirmation. Troy forced himself to look at her.

"It's true," he said. "I love you, Gabriella Montez, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"I do _not_ need to hear this," Chad said and walked away quickly as Troy and Gabriella started laughing.

That night, Troy drove Gabriella home. He parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. Then, he leaned over and kissed Gabriella lovingly.

"When will I see you again, Troy?" Gabriella asked when the kiss ended.

"Tomorrow morning," Troy answered and seeing the confused look on Gabriella's face, he laughed. "I can't ride back to New York tonight. It's after midnight. I'm staying at your house. Don't worry; I'll sleep in Chad's room. I don't think he'll be back from Sharpay's tonight."

"You're welcome to sleep in my room, Troy," Gabriella said shyly.

"Really?" Troy looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded.

Troy jumped out of the car and hurried over to the passenger's door. He opened it and Gabriella stepped out laughing.

"I feel like a princess when you do that," Gabriella giggled.

"Well, you are my princess and I might as well treat you like one," Troy shrugged.

They walked into the house and as the Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were asleep, they quietly made their way to Gabriella's room and shut the door.

The next morning, Troy woke up next to Gabriella. Wearing nothing but sheets, she looked gorgeous. She was still sleeping. Her head was resting lightly on his chest. He smiled at her; kissed her head and started to stroke her hair, tenderly. Gabriella woke up a few minutes later. She smiled at Gabriella.

"Last night was awesome," Gabriella whispered as she snuggled closer to Troy.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"I'm going to miss you, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Gabriella," Troy said sincerely.

* * *

**A/N Troyella's back together=) Review!!!**


	9. Five years later

Five years passed by after prom. They were still living in different places, but, they were still in love and very much together, mentally, even though it was not physically. They had gone to separate colleges.

The only bad news was that Mr. Bolton had recently found out that he had leukemia and was now taking medical treatments. Chad and Sharpay had gotten married and they had a one-year-son called James Troy Danforth.

Troy had just gotten back from college and was thinking about moving back to Albuquerque Gabriella had gotten back from college, too, and had started her new job as the new Arts teacher in East High. Chad and Sharpay were also back, and they had bought a small house together.

Troy heard that there was a house for sale in Albuquerque and he had bought it. His father had helped him pay for it. Troy had not yet seen the house, but, Chad had said that the house was in good condition and that they were going to be next door neighbours.

Troy was driving back to Albuquerque with all his things. He was moving back. Sure, he was going to miss his family, but, there were a lot of things for him to be evicted about. He was excited about moving in next to Chad and Sharpay. He was excited about meeting little James. He was excited about doing a favour to Coach Durham – he did not know what the favour was. Most of all, he was excited about seeing Gabriella. Five years had been a long time for him. Too long, in fact. The visits were not good enough.

Troy pulled up by the address that Chad had given him, late in the evening. He jumped out of the car and walked into his new house. He loved it. There was a large pool, too. Chad had been an excellent friend and had taken care of everything necessary. He went upstairs to see the rooms. One room was empty. He walked into the next room and grinned when he saw a picture of him and Gabriella on the wall. It was a picture they had taken the night they had gone to prom.

"TROY!" a too familiar voice yelled.

Troy grinned and ran downstairs.

"Chad," he yelled and pulled Chad into a manly hug.

"Hey, man," Chad laughed, glad to see his best friend again.

"Hey," Troy grinned.

Sharpay stood a few meters away as she watched the two best friends reunite. She ruffled James hair as she held him in her arms.

"Hey, Shar," Troy smiled as he gave Sharpay a friendly hug.

Instantly James started crying.

"Hey, James," Chad sighed. "This is your Uncle Troy, remember? Daddy's best friend."

"Hey there little buddy," Troy smiled at James.

"I'll introduce you again," Chad said. "He doesn't remember you. Uncle Troy, meet James Troy Danforth."

"He has my middle name," Troy said, surprised. "You never told me that! And after all the times I was around your place playing with this guy."

"We want to be James's godfather," Chad said.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy asked and gave Chad another quick hug before he turned to James. He held out his arms and James let Troy hold him. "He's friendly, now. Why didn't you tell me, before? And thanks a lot, you guys."

"No problem," Chad said.

"So, how do you like the house?" Sharpay asked.

"Chad's the best. He's done everything," Troy grinned. "I love everything here, especially the picture."

"What picture?" Chad asked.

Troy and Chad went upstairs followed by Sharpay and James. Troy showed them the picture and Chad laughed.

"Gabriella must have done it," he said.

"Speaking of," Troy said slowly. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Did someone say my name?" a voice called.

All three of them spun around. Troy's face broke into a grin when he saw Gabriella.

"TROY!" Gabriella shrieked and ran into Troy's arms.

There lips came crashing together and their tongues were dancing with each other within seconds. Chad covered James's eyes horrified.

"We'll go, now, Troy," Chad said. "Enjoy your new home."

There was no answer. Sharpay, James and Chad left closing all the doors behind them. Gabriella pushed Troy back onto the bed and eagerly began to unbutton his shirt as Troy did the same to her blouse.


	10. Unexpected news

A month had passed by since Troy moved into his e w house

A month had passed by since Troy moved into his e w house. Troy was happy because he could spend as much time as he wanted with Gabriella.

Troy and Chad were coaching the basketball team, when Troy remembered the day that he had gotten his job.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Guys," Coach Durham had said loudly to his team. "Meet your new coaches Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth._

"_What's going on coach?" Troy asked._

"_I'm retiring," Coach Durham said. "I made a promise to myself that I shall find a coach for this team."_

"_Why'd you choose the both of us?" Chad asked._

"_The last time my team won the statewide championship was when you two were co-captains of the team," Coach Durham answered. "With you two as co-coaches, the Wildcats are sure to win again."_

"_We'll make that happen," Troy grinned._

"_You can count on us," Chad grinned._

**END FLASHBACK**

After practice had ended, Troy went home to find Gabriella, sitting on his doorstep. She was looking both scared and upset.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked. He opened the door to let Gabriella into the house.

"I…I think," Gabriella began and then she hesitated.

"Go on, Gabriella," Troy said encouragingly. He put his arms around her in a hug.

"I think I'm pregnant," Gabriella blurted out.

"What?" Troy pulled away from Gabriella.

"I mean, I'm late" Gabriella said, tears in her voice. "And, I've been throwing up all week."

"Well, um…" Troy was not sure about what to say. "Have you taken a test or something?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm scared, Troy."

"Well, okay, I…" once again Troy was a loss for words. "I'll go to the pharmacy, shall I? There's one nearby. I'll be back in a minute. Stay here, okay?"

Before Gabriella could say a word, Troy had run out of the house. She sighed as she sat down by the kitchen table. She had never felt so scared or lonely. She thought that Troy was going to leave her if she was pregnant.

Once he was out of the pharmacy door, Troy stopped. He could not believe what was happening. Gabriella might be pregnant. He might become a father and he was scared to death.

"Gabriella?" he called as he walked into the house.

"Yeah," Gabriella looked up.

Wordlessly, Troy handed her the test and Gabriella went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back. Troy looked up as she entered the room he caught her eye and stood up waiting to hear the news. He could not read her expression.

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella whispered, her voice barely audible.

She started crying and turned to go back into the bathroom, but, Troy had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm not trying to trap you or anything."

"I'm not trapped," Troy said. "I mean, I can leave if I want to, right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, softly. She could not believe what she was hearing. After all those years, Troy was going to leave her. "I'm going to miss you, Troy."

"Ella, I'm not going to leave you," Troy laughed. "About five years ago, I gave you my class ring, because, you are the girl that I intend to spend my life with. We'll get through this together. Now, tell me, what do you think of the name Kyle, if it's a boy?"

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella chuckled softly, as Chad walked into the house.

He noticed Gabriella's tear strained face, Troy's damp shirt and the pregnancy test in Gabriella's hand.

"What happened?" he asked with his eyes on Gabriella.

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella smiled.

Chad stared at them in surprise. Then he grinned. "That's great, Gabriella," he told Gabriella, hugging her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Chad," Gabriella said, glad that her brother was happy for her. "Any advice to us before we tell our parents?"

"Yeah," Chad said. "Get them really happy and make them think that you are very, very, very responsible."

"Really?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "There is no better way to tell them."

"Okay," Troy turned to Gabriella. "How about inviting them over for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Gabriella shrugged. "I'll go call them."

"Call my parents, too, okay?" Troy called after her.

"Sure," Gabriella called back.

"Dude," Chad said to Troy. "You got her pregnant?"

"If you think that I'll apologize to you," Troy told Chad. "Forget it!"

"I didn't accept you to apologize," Chad said. "I just wanted to…say that I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Chad," Troy smiled.

"And, please don't make Gabriella do anything as much as lift a spoon, because then my parents and your parents would beat you up," Chad laughed.

"Okay, Chad," Troy laughed. "Thanks for the advice."

"I'll see you later," Chad said and left.

"It's all settled," Gabriella said as she walked back into the room. "Your parents are going to drive into town tomorrow and stay at a hotel for two or three nights, and my parents said that they'll come."

"Great," Troy smiled.

He kissed her again. He could not help it. He loved her so much and she had made him really happy.

"What was that for?" Gabriella giggled. "Not that I didn't like it."

"I love you Gabriella Montez," Troy whispered. "Anyway, since we're going to have this baby together, why don't you move in with me?"

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded.

"Troy, I'd love to," Gabriella said.

"Great," Troy smiled.

* * *

**A/N Bit fast? Like I said before, it's basically a Troyella life...review=)**


	11. Telling their parents

The next morning, Troy woke up in the position that he had gone to sleep in – one arm around Gabriella and the other resting on her stomach

The next morning, Troy woke up in the position that he had gone to sleep in – one arm around Gabriella and the other resting on her stomach. He sat up on the bed. Gabriella woke up a few minutes later. She smiled at Troy, but, the smile had disappeared as soon as it had come. She jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Troy looked surprised for a minute and then he remembered what Gabriella had said about her throwing up. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He found Gabriella kneeling by the toilet seat. He held back her dark hair and rubbed her back comfortingly.

Gabriella washed her mouth and slumped back against the bathtub, covering her face in her hands. Troy sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Leaning against Troy, Gabriella began to cry.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Troy asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm so tired, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

Gabriella had not eaten anything the previous day, because, she kept becoming sick. She was afraid to eat. Troy, Chad and Sharpay had all tried their best to get Gabriella to eat something, but, they were all unlucky.

"It's okay," Troy said. "Stay in bed today, until our parents come."

"What if they don't like me being pregnant?" Gabriella sobbed. "What if they make me get an abortion?"

"I won't let them do that," Troy said, soothingly.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered, before she fell asleep again against Troy's chest.

"I love you, too, Gabriella," Troy whispered. "More than you will ever know."

Troy scooped up Gabriella in his arms and carried her back to the bed. _She's really tired!_ Troy realized. He put Gabriella into bed and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and got into bed next to her, ready to do anything for her.

Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella waited for their parents in the kitchen. Gabriella was pacing up and down. Troy watched her for a while, before he got up and walked over to her.

"Ella, everything's going to work out fine," Troy told her, after placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath. Troy kissed her just as the doorbell rang. Troy hurried to open the door with Gabriella close behind him. He opened the door and saw his family standing outside. He hugged each one of them – even Chloe.

"Hey guys," he smiled. "I'm really glad you came."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Mrs. Bolton said.

The Danforths arrived a few minutes later and they all sat down to eat.

"I have something to tell you," Gabriella said and everyone looked at her expectantly. "I'm moving in with Troy."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"I'm positive," Gabriella smiled back.

"Okay, then," Mrs. Danforth said.

"It's okay with you guys, right?" Troy asked Mr. and Mrs. Bolton quickly.

"It's your life, Troy," Mrs. Danforth said.

"Thanks," Troy said, smiling gratefully at his parents.

Gabriella played with her food. She was not up to eating, because she knew that they all come out. The morning sickness had turned into an all day sickness.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied. "Why?"

"You aren't eating," Mrs. Danforth said. "You love Chinese food." Troy had ordered Chinese food for dinner that evening.

"I…uh," Gabriella glanced at Troy who smiled at her encouragingly. "I just don't feel like eating tonight. Anyway, my stomach isn't up to it either."

"Gabriella, are you sick?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella admitted. "Um, well, sort of, anyway."

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"I…um…I'm…uh," Gabriella glanced at Troy asking for help.

"Gabriella's pregnant!" Troy blurted out.

Everyone except Gabriella gaped at him. Troy took Gabriella's hand and gave it a little squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Gabriella, that's wonderful," Mrs. Danforth said, hugging Gabriella.

"You're keeping the baby, right?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "It's already a part of me. I can't let it go."

"Dad?" Troy waited for his father's opinion.

"Congratulations, son," Mr. Bolton said. "You could have made this happed a bit earlier when I had the strength to play with the kids."

"Dad, leukemia doesn't stop you from playing basketball, does it?" Chloe asked and everyone laughed.

"I'm really happy for the both of you," Mr. Danforth smiled.

"Thanks," Troy said. "Mr. D. you can be sure that I will never let anything happen to Gabriella."

"He'll keep his word dad," Gabriella smiled.

"No, he won't," Chloe said.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked Chloe. "I always keep my word. When was the last time I broke a promise to you?"

"You told me that Gabriella would become my sister," Chloe said.

"What?" Gabriella looked at Troy who was turning red. "When did you say that?"

"Right before he left for college," Chloe answered for Troy.

"Look, Chloe," Troy said. "I intend to make Gabriella your sister, or in other word…my wife."

"You do?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "When I'm ready. But, for now, I think a baby is all about I can handle."

"Chloe, when Troy was eight years old, he made a promise," Mrs. Bolton said. "It was on the day you were born."

"He said that he would do his level best to make sure that you're happy and he said that he would never let anyone or anything hurt you," Mr. Bolton said.

"You did keep your word," Chloe said, slowly. "You beat up the bullies in third grade."

"Dad didn't like it," Troy chuckled.

"And, when he was ten he put you on his shoulder and played soccer when you wanted to play," Mrs. Bolton said. "You were only two years old then."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Gabriella whispered so that only Troy could hear her.

"I was waiting for the right moment when my girlfriend and my family were happy together," Troy smiled back.

"And, once when we were on vacation," Mr. Bolton began. "You were at the deep end of the pool and you got a cramp. There was no lifeguard. Your mother was worried sick. I wasn't there. Your mother did not know how to swim so, she was in a state. Then, Troy who had been playing basketball saw you struggling and jumped in. he pulled you out with great difficulty. His clothes were wet and heavy and you were clinging onto him so hard."

"He risked his life to save you that day," Mrs. Bolton said. "And, I'm sure he'll do it again."

"Will you risk your life for Gabriella?" Mr. Danforth asked suddenly.

"Dad," Gabriella said, feeling uncomfortable. "Don't ask stuff like that."

"It's okay, Gabriella," Troy smiled. "The answer is yes. I'll risk my life for Gabriella."

"Well, in that case," Mr. Danforth smiled. "I'm sure Gabriella is in safe hands."

"You can bet on that," Troy grinned.

"You saved my life, Troy," Chloe said, quietly.

"Um," Troy was feeling uncomfortable, now. He jumped up. "So, I hope you guys enjoyed dinner."

"Why don't you guys go to the living room while I clear the table?" Gabriella asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Mr. and Mrs. Danforth went to the living room. Gabriella reached for the plates, but, Troy grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"_I'll_ clear the table when everyone leaves," Troy said. "I'm forbidding you to do any work around the house, okay?"

"But…" Gabriella smiled at him, glad that he was so protective of her and the baby.

"No 'buts', Gabriella," Troy declared. "You are _not_ going to do any work here as anywhere else."

"You make me feel like I'm royalty or something, Troy," Gabriella laughed.

"Well, you _are_ my queen," Troy smiled. "I might as well treat you like one."

"You saved my life Troy," Chloe said interrupting the couple who was about to share a romantic kiss.

"Look, Chloe," Troy said kneeling down next to Chloe's chair. "It's okay. You don't have to feel bad or anything because I pulled you out of the water."

"Okay," Chloe said. "But, I never thanked you, though. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chloe," Troy smiled and gave his sister a hug. "Now, drop all of this stuff. I like you better when you're a mean old idiot."

Chloe laughed and the three of them headed to the living room.


	12. Kyle Chad Bolton

Nine months later…

Nine months later…

Troy and Chad had just gotten back home after coaching the Wildcats and were hanging out at Troy's house. Gabriella sat on the couch, the baby due any minute. Troy sat down next to Gabriella on the couch. Sharpay and Chad were in the kitchen making everyone something to drink. Troy kissed Gabriella softly on the lips and then on her bump.

"How're you feeling?" Troy asked softly.

"Okay, I guess," Gabriella sighed. "But, I'd be a lot better when all of this is over." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"He's kicking?" Troy asked, smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's stomach and rubbed it gently, with his other arm around her. He kissed her forehead and she leaned against his chest.

"I'm right here if you need anything," Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. Chad and Sharpay walked into the room. They handed Troy and Gabriella a cup of steaming coffee.

"Troy, could you –?" Gabriella held her cup towards the table.

Troy quickly took Gabriella's cup and set it on the table. He placed his cup next to hers and leaned against the couch. Once again, Gabriella leaned against Troy. Suddenly, Gabriella grimaced. Chad noticed the look on her face.

"Gabriella?" he said.

Troy glanced at Gabriella and instantly started to worry. "Ella, what's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming," Gabriella whispered.

"Okay," Troy said, trying to keep calm. "Shar, can you please call the hospital and tell them that we are on our way? Chad, help me get Gabriella to the car, okay?"

Sharpay rushed towards the phone. They were lucky that James had gone to spend the day with Sharpay's parents. Chad and Troy managed to get Gabriella to stand up. Troy saw how much pain she was in and did not try and make her walk. Instead, he lifted her in a bridal style and carried her out to the car. Chad drove them to the hospital.

Gabriella was settled into a private room. Troy stayed beside her, holding her hand and kissing it. He whispered sweet things in her ear whenever she went through a contraction. Gabriella was given an epidural to help her get through her contractions. Gabriella screamed and dug her nails into Troy's hand as another contraction hit her.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella's tired eyes looking at him. "What's the matter, Ella?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said, softly. "I love you."

"Gabriella, I love you, too," Troy smiled kissing her hand.

Gabriella noticed her fingernail marks on Troy's hand. "Sorry about that," Gabriella said.

Troy looked down at his hand and laughed. "Don't worry about it, okay? You have every right to hurt me, while you're in so much pain, okay?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "Troy?"

"Yeah," Troy kissed Gabriella's hand again, wondering when he would be brave enough to put a ring other than the class ring on it.

"Can I have a kiss, please?" Gabriella asked.

"That is one thing you certainly don't have to ask me to do," Troy smiled, again and kissed her.

About four hours later, Gabriella was wheeled into the delivery room while Troy went to scrub up. He did not know a time when he was more nervous or more scared.

"Okay, Gabriella," the doctor said. "I want you to give me a big push on the count of three, alright? One. Two. Three."

Gabriella's nails dug into Troy's hand as she pushed with all her strength. She began to cry. Troy kissed her hand again and again.

"I can't," she cried.

"Yes, you can, Ella," Troy whispered, gently, kissing her again. "I love you." Gabriella shook her head and Troy kissed her hand again. "Come on, Ella. You can do this. Do it for me. Do it for our baby. I'm right here."

Ten minutes later, Gabriella gave one final push and fell back as her son slipped out of her. His cry filled the room. Troy felt happy tears roll down his face as he cut the umbilical cord.

Half an hour later, Gabriella and Troy were back in the private room with the newborn baby. Gabriella held their son close to their chest when everyone walked into the room. The baby was passed around the room.

"How're you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Just tired and sore," Gabriella answered.

"You did great, Gabriella," Troy whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

"So, does my grandson have a name?" Mr. Bolton asked, as Mrs. Bolton put the baby back into Gabriella's arms.

Troy grinned at Gabriella. "Kyle Chad!" they said together, smiling at Chad who grinned back.

"Bolton or Danforth?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"Your choice," Troy said. "But, either way, he will become a Bolton one day and so will you."

"He's a Bolton," Gabriella declared. "He looks so much like Troy."

It was true. The baby had bright blue eyes like Troy.

"Thank you," Troy said, smiling brightly at Gabriella who smiled back.

"Wait, you named him after Chad because he's Gabriella's brother?" Chloe asked.

"Because of that and loads of other reasons," Troy answered.

"Well, then, if you guys get a girl the next time, will she get my name?" she asked.

"Maybe," Troy smiled.

"I don't want there to be a next time," Gabriella declared. "Or at least not any time soon."

"Gabriella, I don't mean to be rude, but," Troy grinned. "I'm not even going to _do_ anything that might get you pregnant, again anytime soon. I need time for my hand to heal." He held up his hands with the marks of Gabriella's nails as everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said laughing as well.

"Well, since you made my life absolutely perfect and since you gave me a beautiful baby son," Troy smiled at Gabriella. "Your apology is accepted."

Gabriella laughed along with the rest of the people in the room as Troy kissed her forehead and then he kissed Kyle's forehead. His life was perfect. Now, only if he could have the courage to ask Gabriella to marry him!


	13. Five months later

Five months later…

Gabriella had just put Kyle to sleep when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and saw Chloe standing outside.

"Hey, Chloe," Gabriella smiled, giving Chloe a hug.

"Hey, Gabriella," Chloe returned the hug. "How're you? Where's Troy?"

"I'm great," Gabriella answered as she stepped aside so the Chloe could enter the house. "Troy is…I don't know. He went out."

"And, he left you alone with my nephew?" Chloe asked. "I'm going to kill him."

"If you do, your nephew wouldn't have a father," Gabriella smiled.

"I guess that wouldn't be good," Chloe said thoughtfully. "I still can't believe that you guys are parents."

Gabriella laughed. "So, are you here alone?" she asked.

"Actually, one of my friend's is visiting her parents here," Chloe said. "I decided to tag along."

The two girls talked for a long time, before they were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" Chloe answered the phone.

"_Chloe_?" Troy was the one who had called.

"Troy, you are so dead," Chloe said angrily. "How can you leave Gabriella here alone with Kyle?" Gabriella was laughing at Chloe.

"_Give the phone to Gabriella, Chloe,_" Troy said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"_I need to talk to her,_" Troy said.

"Okay," Chloe said and handed the phone to Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said, smiling.

"_Ella, can you meet me at the park in about five minutes?_" Troy asked. "_I need to talk you. Chloe can watch Kyle for a while._"

"Okay," Gabriella said.

She hung up the phone and told Chloe where she was going. Then, she grabbed her jacket and hurried to the park.

Troy was pacing up and down in the park. It was a wonder that he could stand properly as his knees were shaking. He was very nervous.

"Troy," he heard Gabriella call.

Troy spun around and saw Gabriella hurrying over to him. His face broke into a smile when he saw her, but, his nervousness did not disappear.

"Ella, I have had this on my mind for a long time, way before Kyle, okay? Will you please just let me talk before I freak out?" he asked, taking Gabriella's hand as she nodded. "A long time ago, I brought you here to tell you how much I loved you. Even then, I couldn't declare my love for you, because it is something that I cannot express in , Gabriella, please know that I love you very much. Anyway, on that day, I told you why I loved you so much. I told you in the best way that I could. But, even after that, I have fallen in love with you even more. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. You have a key to my heart, Gabriella. I am not going to take it back, however much you force me to. As I told you right before I moved to New York. My heart is not mine. You have stolen it from me. The fact that I am now, not just a guy, but someone's father is because of you. And, I love you for that."

"Because of all these reasons and a lot more reasons, which I cannot express in words, I would like to ask you this," Troy bent down on one knee and Gabriella gasped. "Will you stand by me and support me in every decision that I make? What am I saying? You already stand by me in everything that I do. Will you be part of my life? What the hell? You already are a huge part of my life. Will you be a Bolton?" Troy pulled out a beautiful white gold diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me, Gabriella Alexandra Montez?"

This was followed by a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aaws'. The couple looked around and saw that a group of strangers were watching them. Troy smiled weakly.

Gabriella tried to blink back the happy tears. "Yes," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Troy's eyes, which had been looking everywhere but at Gabriella shot to her. "Are you serious?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes," Gabriella whispered again. "I love you, Troy."

Troy slid the ring onto Gabriella's finger. He jumped up and grabbed her head and kissed her passionately, as the crown erupted into cheers.

"God, I love you," Troy whispered, their lips brushing against each other at every word he said.

"It looks like it's about to rain," Gabriella whispered glancing at the sky.

"I love the way your predictions come true," Troy said as he felt a drop of rain hit his head. "But, maybe –"

"Not the predictions," Gabriella finished, laughing as the heavy rain soaked them.

"Let's go home," Troy said.

Troy slung his arm over Gabriella's shoulders as they walked home in the rain. Chloe was waiting for them at the door.

"Troy, how could you get Gabriella so wet?" Chloe asked Troy angrily as Gabriella burst out laughing.

"We're getting married," Troy grinned.

"What?" Chloe looked at Gabriella for some sort of confirmation and Gabriella held up her hand with the ring on it. "It's about time," she grinned as she flung herself at Troy. "I love you, Troy. Now, I have a sister." She hugged Gabriella too. "Great. Now, you guys have gotten me wet."

"Hey, little sis," Troy said. "No 'congratulations'."

"Right, congratulations," Chloe said. Then she hurled herself at Troy again. "Oh, I'm so happy."

"Me, too, kiddo," Troy smiled at Gabriella, hugging Chloe. "Me, too."

"So, are you going to stay the night?" Gabriella asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I guess so," Chloe said. "Anna just called and said that she was heading back tomorrow morning, but, once mom and dad hear this, they'll come here and I won't have to go."

"Oh, and I had just gotten so used to having my own house," Troy said. "My parents will come and control it again." He sighed. "Well, I guess you can't have everything!"

That night, way past midnight – it was actually two o' clock in the morning – Troy woke up with a jump when he heard the loud crash of thunder. Kyle began to cry and Gabriella woke up, too. She was about to get out of bed, but, Troy stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully as he got up and walked over to the crib.

"Hey, Kyle," Troy whispered. "Calm down. Daddy's here now."

Kyle did not stop crying.

"I think he's hungry," Gabriella said as she walked over to her fiancé and son. "I'll go and get his bottle."

"Okay," Troy said.

He sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and began to rock it gently. Kyle calmed down a few minutes later, but, he did not fall asleep. It was Troy who fell asleep. Gabriella walked back into the room and smiled when she saw them. She lifted Kyle out of Troy's arms waking him up.

"I'm awake" Troy said, hurriedly. He glanced at Gabriella with a look of mock concernment on his face. "When did we have a baby?"

Gabriella laughed. "You should get some sleep," she told him. "You were the one who was up the last two nights, when he started crying. You ought to be tired."

"I am," Troy realized.

He got up and kissed Kyle's forehead and Gabriella's lips before he got into bed. He did not lie down. He sat on the bed, leaning against the bed frame and watched Gabriella give Kyle the bottle. After a few minutes of trying to stay awake, he fell asleep. He woke up when he felt Gabriella's soft lips against his. He smiled, slowly, surprised and happy to see Gabriella's face an inch away from his. He grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her. They both laughed – softly because they did not want to wake up Kyle again – when Gabriella fell on top of Troy.

* * *

**A/N They're engaged:D... what do you think? R & R!!!**


	14. The night before the wedding

**A/N Hey, sorry for the late update. As a new year gift for you all, I'll put up two chapters=)**

* * *

Arrangements for the wedding were made. Chad was to be Troy's best man Sharpay was to be Gabriella's maid of honour and Chloe was a bridesmaid. The wedding was to be held within two weeks. The two week long wait was definitely the longest two weeks of their lives to Troy and Gabriella.

Finally the night before the big day arrived. Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Danforth were trying to kick Troy out of his own house. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth were defending Troy. All were arguing while Chloe, Sharpay and Gabriella had gone out. Kyle was asleep and James was with Chad.

"I'm telling you, Troy," Mrs. Bolton said. "You cannot sleep here tonight."

"Why can't I?" Troy asked.

"Because you must not see Gabriella before the wedding," Mrs. Danforth said.

"Troy doesn't have to see Gabriella, but, he can still stay here," Mr. Bolton said.

"Where's he going to sleep?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"In his room," Mr. Danforth shrugged.

"But, Gabriella will be there," Mrs. Danforth cried out, frustrated.

"So, why would it matter?" Troy asked.

"Because you should not see Gabriella before the wedding," Mrs. Danforth said.

"And, why can't he see her before the wedding?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Because, he'll have bad luck in his marriage if he does," Mrs. Bolton said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"How could I possibly have bad luck in my marriage?" Troy asked worriedly. "I'll have a beautiful baby son and an amazing wife who I love."

"Anything's possible," Mrs. Bolton said.

"You're my mother," Troy yelled. "You should be encouraging me to get married. You shouldn't have let me stay for so long. In fact, you should have started persuading me to get married the minute I graduated from high school."

Before anyone could say another word, Troy had run out of the house and was banging on Chad's door.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Chad asked opening the door and seeing the worried look on his best friend's face.

"Your mom and my mom are having a go at me, my dad and your dad," Troy said. "Something about me having bad luck in my marriage if I see her before the wedding or something…I'm freaking out here, man. You have got to help me."

"Troy, relax," Chad laughed. "Want to stay over here tonight?"

"I owe you," Troy said gratefully.

**With Gabriella**

"So, are you excited about getting married?" Sharpay asked as they walked into Gabriella's house.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," Gabriella said, hurrying over to Mrs. Bolton who was carrying a wailing Kyle. "Hey, baby. Mommy's here, now."

"Are you nervous?" Chloe asked. "Will you feel different after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll feel different, I guess," Gabriella said, as she began to feed Kyle. "I won't be a Montez. I'll be a Bolton."

"Anything other than that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think so," Gabriella said. "I mean, it already feels like we've been married, since, we have been doing practically _everything_ together for like the past fourteen months or so."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'm so happy. You're going to be my sister."


	15. The wedding

The next morning, Troy stood at the church, nervously. He was pacing up and down. It was the only thing he could think of that would calm him down. He did not notice that Chad was watching him.

"Dude, you have got to stop doing that," Chad said walking overt to him with Kyle in his arms. "Anyway, look who's here. I think he missed his daddy too much last night."

Troy smiled when he saw Kyle. Kyle started crying when he saw Troy. He wanted to go to Troy. He raised his hands at his father. At once, Troy took him in his arms and held him close to his chest, where he settled down immediately.

"You've been away from me for too long, Kyle," Troy said.

A few minutes later, the ceremony started. Chad walked down the aisle with Sharpay .He had Kyle in one arm. Chloe followed. Troy grinned at them. Mr. Danforth walked down the aisle with Gabriella who looked dazzling. He handed her off to Troy and sat next to Mrs. Danforth, happy to see their daughter getting married.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman," the priest began. "We have all gathered here to witness a commitment. A commitment between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Danforth – to love one another…"

The priest continued while Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Then, they both said their vows. When it was time for Troy to put the ring on Gabriella's finger, he turned to Chad who was supposed to have the ring, but, Chad was struggling with Kyle.

"Come on, Kyle, give me that ring," Chad said, trying and failing to open Kyle's pried fingers.

"Um…excuse me," Troy said to the priest and walked over to Chad, who gave Kyle to him looking relieved. "Hey, Kyle. Do you want to give daddy that ring?"

Kyle shook his head and said something in his own language. Troy nodded understandingly.

"Okay," he said, making everyone laugh. "You want to put the ring on mommy's hand? I have no problem with that as long as _I_ am the one getting married to her." Everyone laughed again.

Kyle said something again and shook the ring. It flew out of his hand and Troy caught it with one swift move.

"Thank you," Troy said. Kyle held up his hand for the ring. "No way. You aren't getting it again. Go to Uncle Chad."

Troy tried to hand Kyle to Chad but Kyle held onto him crying. Troy shrugged and walked over to Gabriella holding Kyle in one arm. He slipped the ring onto her finger grinning.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest said. "I now present you husband and wife." The priest smiled and then he added. "And, son." Then, he smiled at Troy. "You may kiss the bride."

It was needless to say it because Troy had already pulled Gabriella to him and was kissing her passionately. Kyle was not paying much attention.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," Gabriella whispered when they broke apart for air.

"I love you, too, Gabriella _Bolton_," Troy grinned.

For the first time, Troy and Gabriella walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Kyle was with them of course. He had refused to go to anyone other than his father. It was indeed a wonderful day.

* * *

**A/N Happy New Year guys. Review!:)**


	16. Bad news and Good news

**A/N Thanks for the reviews...here's another chapter=)**

* * *

A week after Kyle's fourth birthday had passed by and Troy and Gabriella were enjoying a quiet breakfast early morning, while Kyle was still asleep. Troy had just finished his boiled egg and was about to reach for the toast when the couple heard a small voice.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," Kyle said, from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Come here," Troy smiled at Kyle, holding out his hands. Kyle climbed onto Troy's lap. "Did a monster chase you?"

"Yes," Kyle nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Well, how about you eat a piece of toast?" Troy asked. "Then you'll be strong enough to chase the monster away."

Troy handed Kyle a piece of toast and Kyle started eating at once. Gabriella smiled as Troy brushed away Kyle's hair out of his eyes. Suddenly, her expression changed.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said.

"Again?" Troy asked. It was the third time that week.

Gabriella did not answer. She ran upstairs and within seconds Troy heard the door slam shut. Troy got up worriedly with Kyle in his arms.

"Let's go see if your mommy's okay," Troy suggested to him.

Troy walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. He opened the door and saw Gabriella sitting at the edge of the bathtub. Troy put Kyle down and Kyle ran out of the bathroom satisfied that he had seen his mother – not caring whether she was alright or not. Troy sat down next to Gabriella and put his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella replied, leaning against Troy's strong chest as she did so.

"Look, Ella, maybe we should go to the clinic or something," Troy said. "You know, to get you checked up."

"Yeah, I guess," Gabriella sighed.

"Ella," Troy began uncertainly. "Is there any chance that you are…I mean, is it possible that you are…"

"Pregnant?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah."

"You're pregnant?" Troy asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know, Troy," Gabriella answered. "It's possible."

"Oh, well –" Troy began, but, was interrupted by his cell phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Mom? Is that you? What's wrong? What?"

Troy's cell phone slipped out of his hand and crashed to the floor. Gabriella looked at him alarmed.

"Troy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"My dad," Troy said. "He had stopped responding to the treatments and is now at the verge of dying. I have to go, Ella. I'm sorry. I really don't want to leave you in this state, but, I have to go."

"I'm going with you," Gabriella said at once.

"No," Troy said at once. "I mean, Ella, I'd really appreciate it if you'd come with me, but, then Kyle would have to go and I don't want him to see what he might see."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Go. Tell your dad that Kyle and I love him very much."

"Yeah," Troy said. He kissed Gabriella, quickly. "Bye. I'll see you soon. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella called as Troy rushed out of the house.

* * *

Two days later, Gabriella still had not heard from Troy and she was starting to get worried. He was not picking up the phone and was also not returning the calls. She figured that his father was probably not in good shape. She wished that she could be with him. Gabriella cleared away the breakfast dishes and was about to go to the living room when she blacked out.

A few minutes later, Kyle came downstairs and was most surprised to see his mother lying on the floor.

"Mommy," he said, softly, sitting next to Gabriella. When Gabriella did not answer him, Kyle began to cry. "Mommy!"

No one knew how long Kyle would have been crying if Chad and Sharpay had not gone to the house to find Gabriella. Both of them stood frozen at the doorway watching Kyle cry.

"Uncle Chad," Kyle sobbed hugging Chad's legs, jolting Chad back to reality. "What's wrong with mommy?"

"Sharpay, call an ambulance," Chad ordered and picked up Kyle. "She'll be okay, Kyle. I'm sure she'll be okay. She's very strong, but, now you have to be strong, too. For your mommy."

"Okay," Kyle nodded.

Chad, Sharpay, James, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth along with a wailing Kyle waited in the living room. Kyle would only agree to stop crying if Chad held him, but, James was not the kind of kid who wanted his father to hold anyone, but, him. Finally, James fell asleep on Chad's lap and Chad quickly handed him to Sharpay. Then he picked up Kyle from Mrs. Danforth's lap and carried him towards a nurse.

"Let's see if we can find your mother, shall we?" Chad asked Kyle wiping his tears away, but, it was no use because they kept falling. Chad walked over to the nurse.

"Um…excuse me? May we please see Gabriella Danforth? I mean, Gabriella Bolton?" Chad still mixed up the names after a long time.

"Yeah, in a few minutes," the nurse answered smiling in a flirty manner. "The doctor's having a word with him at the moment. Are you single?"

Chad was taken aback by the nurse's straightforwardness. "See that girl over there?" Chad asked pointing over to Sharpay. "That's my wife and the kid she's carrying? He's my son."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse apologized. "Anyway, you're welcome to wait outside Mrs. Bolton's room."

"Thank you," Chad nodded and walked in the direction that the nurse had indicated. He knocked gently on the door and the doctor opened it. "I'm sorry to bother you, but, Kyle, here, would like to see Gabriella."

"Of course," the doctor nodded and Chad put Kyle down, who climbed onto the bed within seconds. "If you don't mind, I'd like a word with Gabriella alone."

"Yeah, sure," Chad shrugged. "And, thanks. Kyle's been crying ever since we came to the hospital."

"You're welcome," the doctor said. He shut the door as Chad walked back towards the others and turned his attention to Gabriella. "Well, Miss Bolton, do you have any idea why you collapsed?"

"It's _Mrs._ Bolton," Gabriella smiled. "And, please, call me Gabriella. And, well, I have the suspicions of being pregnant as I have been throwing up all week, but, I'm not sure."

"Your suspicions are correct, Gabriella," the doctor smiled as Gabriella's eye lit up. "You're pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Gabriella's eyes popped open as she hugged Kyle.

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Gabriella."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled. "Um, may I see everyone else now?"

"Yes, you may," the doctor nodded. "I'll send them in, shall I?"

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled again.

The doctor went and Chad and the others stepped inside.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella replied, smiling. "I'm pregnant." She decided not to mention that it was with twins.

"Gabriella, that's great," Mrs. Danforth exclaimed.

"I'll call Troy," Chad offered.

"No!" Gabriella said, sharply and everyone looked at her surprised. "I mean, Troy is with his father – someone who he might never see again – so, I think we should leave him alone, right now. I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Okay," Chad said, unwillingly giving in.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Let me know with a review:D**


	17. Troy's back

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, guys. This story's almost over. There are only two more chapters left. Anyway, here's the next chapter. R & R!!!**

* * *

Three days later, Gabriella was just making herself some breakfast – Kyle had spending the nights at Chad's after Gabriella found out that she was pregnant – as Gabriella was spending most of her time in the bathroom and could not keep an eye on him properly – when she heard a car pull up the driveway. She opened the front door just as Troy got out of the car. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Troy," Gabriella said, hurrying over to him. "Is he okay?"

Troy shook his head and the tears that he had been trying to hold back rolled down his cheeks. Gabriella wrapped her hands around Troy and hugged him.

"It's okay," Gabriella whispered, comfortingly. "He'll be watching over us, now."

"I love you, Ella," Troy whispered, pulling away from her and kissing her lightly.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" Gabriella asked.

"Cell phones weren't allowed in the hospital, I didn't even touch mine since I went there," Troy explained. "Where's Kyle?"

"He's been sleeping over at Chad's for three days now," Gabriella explained.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because Chad knew that I was in no state to look after him, after going to the hospital," Gabriella said, wondering what Troy's reaction would be.

"You went to the hospital? Why?" Troy asked worried.

"Chad said that I had collapsed," Gabriella shrugged. "It happened three days ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Troy asked, angrily.

"Chad wanted to tell you," Gabriella said. "I told him not to because you were with your father and…"

"Thanks, Ella," Troy said, his anger fading away. "But, my family is as important as my dad to me. Man, I should have never left you when you were getting sick and everything all the time. But, what I don't understand is why you had to send Kyle away."

"Because, I couldn't look after him properly as I spent most of my time in the bathroom,' Gabriella said, wearily.

"Are you okay, Ella?" Troy asked, worried by Gabriella's tired tone.

"I'm just tired," Gabriella sighed. "Nothing seems to be staying inside me nowadays."

"Come on, let's go inside," Troy said, pulling Gabriella towards the door. "And then, you can tell me why you collapsed. Ella, are you pregnant, again?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled.

"That's great, Ella," Troy exclaimed grabbing her and kissing her.

"That's not all, Troy," Gabriella continued.

"What more can there be?" Troy asked.

"Um…two kids instead of one," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Troy said. "We'll have Kyle and the baby."

"That's not what I meant," she said. "Put it this way, then. Three kids instead of two."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

"Twins, Troy," Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy asked, smiling slightly.

"Nobody else knows about the twins part, they only know that I'm pregnant," Gabriella replied. "We'll have a handful, though."

"We'll manage and let's not tell everyone about the twins," Troy replied and then suddenly his smile disappeared. "My dad's never going to see them."

"I'm really sorry, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"I just…I always thought that he'd be there with me…al the time," Troy said. "But, now, he's gone."

"Things happen for a reason," Gabriella said. "Your dad would have suffered more pain if he's still alive, because, he'd know that he's going to die."

"You're right," Troy sighed. "I love you, Ella."

"I love you, too," Gabriella smiled, slightly.

Troy sat at the kitchen table. Gabriella handed him a piece of toast and Troy began to eat. Gabriella just watched him. She could not eat. Just looking at the food made her feel sick.

"You're really hungry, aren't you?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I feel like I haven't eaten for days," Troy said. "When I was in New York, I only ate a bit from Chloe's food. Want some?" he asked holding up a piece of toast.

"No, thanks," Gabriella shuddered. "I don't think my stomach can handle that, right now."

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot about that," Troy said. "But, you have to eat _something_."

"I can't. Just looking at you eat makes me feel sick," Gabriella sighed, getting a nauseous feeling in her stomach. "Speaking of…"

Gabriella jumped up and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. Troy heard the bathroom door slam shut. He jumped up from the table and rushed upstairs. In a few seconds, he was holding back Gabriella's hair and rubbing her back.

"Thanks," Gabriella muttered after washing her mouth. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Hey, come here," Troy said, holding out his arms and Gabriella slid into them. "I'm forbidding you to feel bad about anything you do for the next couple of months, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella sighed hugging Troy. "I'm so hungry though. But, I can't eat."

"Ella," Troy said, gently stroking her hair. "What do you want to eat? Anything special?"

"I think I could do with some ice cream with pickles," Gabriella said.

"Oh, your weird cravings started earlier than the last time," Troy smiled. "Do we have any ice cream in the house?"

"Nope," Gabriella said.

"Okay, then, I'll just have to go out and get some," Troy shrugged. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes and I'm bringing Kyle home after that. It feels like it's been _years_ since I last saw him."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled. "And, thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Troy said. "Which flavoured ice cream would you like?"

"Dark chocolate," Gabriella answered.

"But you hate dark chocolate," Troy said. "I'm the one who eats that."

"But, I want dark chocolate, too," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy laughed. "I'll be right back."

Troy hurried out of the house and went to five different stores. There was not any dark chocolate ice cream in any of them. He tried two more stores and was unlucky. Remembering that Chad liked dark chocolate ice cream, Troy headed back home. Before going to his own house, he went to Chad's house and rang the doorbell. Sharpay opened the door.

"Troy," she said surprised. "How's your dad?"

"He didn't make it," Troy said, quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Troy," Sharpay whispered. "Come on in. I'll get Kyle."

"Thanks," Troy said and stepped inside.

A few minutes later, Chad walked over to him with Kyle.

"Daddy!" Kyle screamed running over to Troy who lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Hey, Kyle," Troy smiled, happy to see his son.

"I'm sorry, Troy," Chad said.

"It's okay," Troy said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Chad asked.

"Actually, yes," Troy said. "Do you have any dark chocolate ice cream?"

"Yeah," Chad said.

"Please, can I have it?" Troy asked. "Gabriella wants dark chocolate ice cream and pickles and I couldn't get them anywhere."

"Yeah, sure," Chad laughed. "She's got you running around already when you have bags under your eyes."

"Yeah, well, she's my wife and is carrying my kid, right?" Troy shrugged. He had almost said 'my kids' and had stopped just in time.

"Why couldn't you have been more like that when I was pregnant?" Sharpay asked Chad, handing Troy the ice cream.

"I did the best I could," Chad said, holding up his hands.

Troy laughed. "I'll see you guys later," he said. "And, Chad, I owe you."

"Don't worry about it," Chad said.

"Ella," Troy called walking into his own house with Kyle.

"In the kitchen," Gabriella called.

Troy walked into the kitchen and handed Gabriella the ice cream. Then he sat down across Gabriella at the table with Kyle on his lap who was watching his mother eat the weird combination of pickles and ice cream.

"Mommy, why are you eating like that?" he asked.

"Mommy likes to eat like that," Troy said, as Gabriella laughed.

"But, that's gross," Kyle said.

"It's not gross for mommy," Troy told Kyle. He glanced at Gabriella who was smiling, slightly. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Troy said. "Did you tell him?" he asked gesturing at Kyle.

"I didn't know how," Gabriella said.

"Okay, we'll tell him together," Troy said. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. She put the dish into the sink and followed Troy and Kyle to the living room.

"So, Kyle, were you a good boy while I was gone?" Troy asked sitting on the couch.

"Yup," Kyle nodded, proudly and then he yawned.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap," Gabriella suggested. "I'll get your bottle."

"Daddy," Kyle said. "Cartoons!"

"Okay," Troy said. "One episode or the _Tom and Jerry_, alright?"

"Okay," Kyle nodded, and settled on the couch.

Troy put on an episode of the _Tom and Jerry_ and sat on the couch as well. He stared at the screen and watched the cat and mouse chasing one another. Nothing was making much sense to him, except for the fact that his father would not see his children grow. He knew that only one thing would take his mind off it. Gabriella!

"daddy, are you sad?" Kyle asked jolting Troy away from his thoughts.

Troy stared at Kyle. "Why are you asking me that?" he asked.

"You aren't laughing," Kyle said pointing to the screen. He was quite smart for a four year old. "_Tom and Jerry_ is funny, daddy."

Before Troy could say another word, Kyle had got up from his spot on the couch and had hugged Troy, wrapping his short arms around his neck.

"Are you sad, daddy?" he asked again. "Aunt Sharpay says my hugs make her happy. Are you happy, now, daddy?"

Troy smiled a small smile.

"Daddy is sad, Kyle," Troy said knowing that he had to tell Kyle about Mr. Scott as Kyle was very much attached to him even though they saw each other quite less. "You see, Grandpa Scott is gone."

"Is he coming back?" Kyle asked.

"I'm afraid not," Troy said. "You mustn't be sad about this, okay? But, we won't see Grandpa Scott again."

"Where did he go?" Kyle asked.

Troy did not know what to say. He had not expected that many questions from Kyle.

"He went to heaven," Troy said.

"Is it nice there?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Troy replied.

"Will I go there?" Kyle asked.

"We will all go there someday," Troy said.

Kyle was quiet for a while.

"Any more questions?" Troy asked. "Don't think about this, alright?"

"Okay, daddy," Kyle said.

Troy hugged Kyle, who sat in his father's lap turning his attention back to the television. Troy watched, too, but still, he could not concentrate.

"Kyle," Troy said, suddenly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, daddy," Kyle said, without taking his eyes off the television screen.

Troy set Kyle on the couch and walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was making Kyle's bottle. He knew that she was the only one who could make his worries disappear.

"Hey," Troy said sitting at the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing," Troy answered.

Gabriella put on the cap of the bottle and shook it hard. Then she set it on the kitchen counter and walked over to Troy. Slowly, she began to massage her neck. Troy felt her hands against his neck and his tense muscles loosened.

"I know you miss him, Troy," Gabriella said. "I do, too."

"I told Kyle," Troy said. "He had to know."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He asked where his Grandpa Scott went and whether he is coming back," Troy said. "He's going to miss him."

"We all are," Gabriella said.

She was about to sit next to Troy, but, Troy grabbed her around the waist, making her fall onto his lap. Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled at her sexily. He kissed her passionately and Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Troy deepened the kiss.

"We shouldn't," Gabriella murmured, as Troy's fingers traced her face.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Kyle might come in here any second, but, you're the only thing he gets my mind off all this stuff."

Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy and smiled. She could not help smiling whenever she was around Troy. He made her really happy.

"Come on," Gabriella said, grabbing Kyle's bottle.

"Just a minute," Troy said and pulled Gabriella onto his lap again.

They started kissing each other keenly again. After a couple of minutes, Gabriella pulled away for air.

"We can't," she said, softly, smiling.

"I know," Troy sighed.

They both got up and went to the living room. Kyle was still watching the cartoon. Troy sat down on the couch and pulled Gabriella down next to him. He put his arm around her and his hand rested on Gabriella's stomach.

"Kyle," Troy said and turned off the television. "We have something very important to tell you."

"What is it, daddy?" Kyle asked.

"Mommy says you're about to become a big brother," Troy told the little boy.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

Troy glanced at Gabriella. This was a question that he had not accepted Kyle to ask.

"Now, can you keep a secret?" Gabriella asked and Kyle nodded. "Mommy has two babies in her tummy."

Kyle's eyes widened. "But your tummy's too small," he said.

Gabriella laughed. "The babies are small, too," she told Kyle. "But, they'll grow and my tummy will grow, too."

"Mommy won't be able to play with you then," Troy said. "You must be a very good boy, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Kyle nodded. "If mommy can't play with me later, she can play with me now."

Before Troy could do anything, Kyle had jumped onto Gabriella's lap. At that moment, Gabriella covered her mouth. Troy saw her and quickly took Kyle away from Gabriella, who jumped up and hurried upstairs. Troy started to follow her.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Kyle asked making Troy stop.

Troy turned and saw the sad look on Kyle's face. "She'll be okay," he told Kyle.

Troy turned and rushed upstairs. Troy opened the bathroom door and found Gabriella leaning against the bathtub, looking worn out. Troy sat down next to her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her even closer.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Kyle said from the bathroom doorway.

Troy and Gabriella looked up surprised. Troy had not noticed that Kyle had followed him. Gabriella pulled away from Troy and held out her arms to Kyle. Hesitantly, Kyle hugged Gabriella.

"Why are you sorry, Kyle?" she asked.

"I made you sick," Kyle said, his eyes filled with tears.

"You didn't make mommy sick," Troy told Kyle. "Mommy got sick because of the babies in her tummy."

"You don't have to be sorry, okay?" Gabriella told Kyle kissing his forehead.

"Okay, mommy," Kyle said. "But, I don't like the babies."

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"They make mommy sick," Kyle answered.

Troy chuckled. Kyle yawned and Gabriella stood up with Kyle in his arms. Troy took Kyle away from Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you shouldn't carry him," Troy told Gabriella.

"Troy," Gabriella said annoyed. "I can carry my son perfectly well, okay?"

"But –" Troy began to protest but stopped when he saw the look in Gabriella's eyes. It was useless to argue with her. "Okay, but, when I tell you that you can't carry him, you can't carry him, okay?"

"Whatever," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

Gabriella went downstairs again with Kyle in her arms followed by Troy. She sat down on the couch with Troy next to her. Kyle lay on the couch with his head resting on Troy's lap. Gabriella handed him his bottle and Kyle began to drink hungrily. Troy stroked his hair with one hand while the other slid around Gabriella and rested on her stomach. Kyle finished his bottle and fell asleep. Gabriella leaned against Troy and fell asleep, too.

Sure, Troy was not in the most comfortable position, but, Kyle and Gabriella were and that was all that mattered to him.


	18. I can't lose him

**A/N Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. There's only one more chapter left of this story. Anyways, R & R!!!**

* * *

Five months later…

Troy was making a cup of coffee for Gabriella. Chad and Sharpay were in the living room with her. Kyle and James were outside in the backyard playing with strict instructions not to go near the pool. Troy took the cup of coffee to the living room. He handed the cup to Gabriella, who was lying on the couch – she had started to grow tired if she kept standing for too long – and had not yet sat down when he heard a scream.

"DADDY!" Troy and the others heard Kyle scream.

"Kyle," Troy muttered under his breath.

He rushed out to the backyard, followed by Chad and Sharpay. Gabriella followed them more slowly. Normally, Troy would have helped her, but, today, he was too worried about Kyle. His voice had sounded frantic.

"KYLE!" Troy yelled at the top of his voice.

There was no answer. Troy and Chad started to search the yard, worriedly. James had started crying and Troy was trying to comfort her, while Gabriella was doing her best not to let her worried tears fall. James pointed towards the pool and Gabriella glanced into it. Her eyes widened in horror because of what she saw.

Kyle was in the water.

"Troy!" she screamed.

Troy snapped his head in Gabriella's direction and within a second he was standing next to her. He saw Kyle in the water and without a moment's hesitation, he jumped in. Troy's clothes were heavy because they were soaked, but, he pulled Kyle out of the water anyway. Unfortunately Kyle was not breathing. Sharpay, who had done a life guarding course in college, started to do the CPR. Chad called the ambulance, while, Troy tried to calm down a shaking Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella drove to the hospital in the ambulance while Sharpay and Chad followed with James in their car. Kyle was rushed into the emergency room. Gabriella wanted to go with him, but, she was not allowed to.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered. "What'll happen to him?"

Troy did not answer. He did not know the answer to that question. He slid his arms around Gabriella's waist and rested them on her five-month-pregnant stomach. Gabriella rested her hands on Troy's hands. She leaned back against Troy's strong chest and started to cry, while he rested his chin on her head. His eyes were watery, too, but, he could not cry. He had to be strong for Gabriella.

"I can't lose him, Troy," she sobbed. "I won't lose him. I can't."

"Shh," Troy whispered soothingly, trying to calm her down. "Everything's going to be alright."

"How do you – oh!" Gabriella broke off.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"You didn't feel it?" Gabriella asked.

"Feel what?" Troy asked.

Gabriella felt the babies kick again. She looked down at her stomach and then turned her head towards Troy. He had felt the tiny kicks, too. He managed to smile at her, but, it was difficult knowing that his son was somewhere between life and death.

"They're kicking," Troy whispered.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled as Troy slowly rubbed his hands on her stomach. "What do you think Kyle's reaction would be to this?"

"I have no idea," Troy replied. "But, I do know that you shouldn't be standing. The doctor said that you need to rest. How about you go home and have a little rest? I'll call if anything happens."

"No," Gabriella said, sharply. "He's my son, and I'm staying here until I know that he's alright."

"Okay, okay," Troy said. "By the way, he's _our_ son."

"Yeah, sorry," Gabriella smiled, weakly. "However much I don't want to admit this, I really don't think I can keep standing much longer. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Troy said. "I'm your husband and you should be able to admit anything in front of me."

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "God, I'm really tired, Troy, but, I can't go home."

"Come on," Troy said, leading Gabriella towards the chairs.

They sat down next to each other. Subconsciously, Troy's hand slid around Gabriella and rested on her stomach.

"I love you, Ella," he said, softly.

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella said.

Chad and Sharpay watched as Gabriella leaned against Troy's shoulder and fell asleep. Chad gently stroked James's hair.

"They really love each other," Sharpay said.

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "Just like I love you."

"I love you, too, Chad," Sharpay smiled.

A couple of hours later, Troy was nearly drifting off to sleep, when a doctor walked over to them. Chad and Sharpay had taken James home earlier. They had wanted to stay, but, Troy had forced them to go.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton?" the doctor inquired.

"Is my son okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," the doctor said. "He's fine, now. He just swallowed too much water and some or it had gotten into his lungs. You may take him home tonight, but, if it's possible for you, we'd like him to stay overnight."

"We'll keep him here," Troy said, at once. He wanted to make sure that Kyle was completely okay.

"Thank you," the doctor smiled. "You may see him now. And for a four year old, he has got really strong lungs. He's screaming at the top of his voice for you."

Troy laughed. "Thank you."

"If you'd like to see him, he's in that room over there," the doctor said pointing to a room.

"Thank you," Troy said again. "We'll be right there."

The doctor walked away and Troy quickly turned his attention to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, wake up," Troy whispered. Gabriella opened her eyes slowly. "We can see Kyle now."

"Is he okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy said as he got up and stretched his arms. He had gotten a cramp from sitting in the same position for a long time, but, Gabriella had been comfortable and that was all that matters.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said as Troy helped her to stand up. Gabriella groaned.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked alarmed.

"They haven't stopped kicking," Gabriella said.

Troy could not help smiling. Gabriella saw him and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Troy laughed. "But, guess what? Our babies will be healthy."

"Let's just go to Kyle," Gabriella sighed.

Troy and Gabriella entered the room, where a nurse was trying to calm down a wailing Kyle. She left when the two Boltons entered the room.

"Kyle," Gabriella said, and hugged him, lifting him up as she did so.

"Gabriella," Troy said warningly.

"What?" Gabriella asked, acting as though she did not know what was going on. She did know of course. Troy had forbidden Gabriella to carry Kyle a month ago.

"I told you a dozen times that you cannot carry Kyle," Troy said, gently taking Kyle away from Gabriella.

"Mommy!" Kyle sobbed, clutching onto Gabriella's shoulder. He wanted to be with his mother.

"Kyle, mommy can't carry you, now," Troy said. "She might hurt the babies if she did. We don't want that, do we?"

Kyle shook his head and reluctantly let go off Gabriella. He looked very upset. Troy wiped away Kyle's tears.

"Kyle, mommy will be able to hold you soon," Gabriella said. She put her hand to her stomach as the babies kicked again. "Do you want to feel the babies?"

Kyle nodded. Gabriella gently placed his hand against her stomach. Kyle's eyes widened when he felt the tiny kicks and he snatched his hands away. Gabriella and Troy laughed at his surprised face.


	19. Three months later

Three months later…

Gabriella stood at the kitchen window, watching Troy, Kyle, James and Chad play basketball outside. She smiled when she saw Kyle score – he had started playing as soon as he could walk and was very good at playing at the age of four – and Troy slapped five with Kyle. She watched Troy laugh when Kyle pumped the air. Troy lifted Kyle onto his shoulders and Gabriella realized that Troy was always happy when he was with Gabriella or Kyle.

Slowly, she went outside. Troy spotted her first and rushed over to her after setting Kyle on his feet.

"Ella, you should be in bed," Troy said, but, he did not stop her when she made her way to the garden bench.

He helped her go there even though he wanted Gabriella to go back to bed. The doctor had said that Gabriella should get rest, when they went for her last check up.

"It's okay, Troy," Gabriella smiled, at Troy's concernment.

Troy sat down next to her and kissed her stomach. He put his arm around Gabriella and rubbed her stomach with his hand. Kyle climbed onto Troy's lap and kissed his mother's stomach. It was a habit that he had picked up from his father.

"Like father, like son!" Gabriella laughed, but, all of a sudden she stopped and groaned.

"Ella," Troy said alarmed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm going into labour," Gabriella whispered weakly she groaned again in pain. "My water just broke."

"We've got to get you to the hospital," Troy said. He turned towards Chad. "Chad, Gabriella's going into labour. We have to go to the hospital."

Troy and Chad helped Gabriella stand up and then Troy carried her to the car. Sharpay stopped Kyle from running into the way and at once Kyle started crying. Gabriella heard him and glanced at Troy.

"He'll be okay with Sharpay," Troy said, reluctant to leave Gabriella's side.

"Troy, please go and get him," Gabriella said, weakly. "Explain a bit of what's going on to him."

"Okay," Troy gave in. He gave Gabriella a kiss. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too," Gabriella said, weakly. "Now, _go_!"

Troy hurried over to Kyle and carried him back to the car. He got in next to Gabriella with Kyle on his lap. Gabriella screamed as a contraction hit her. She dug her nails onto the seat. Troy took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Can't you please go faster?" Gabriella yelled to Chad.

Chad was about to yell back at Gabriella when he saw the warning glance that Troy gave him through the review mirror. Chad sighed knowing that Gabriella was yelling only because of the pain, not because she was angry.

"Daddy, why's mommy screaming?" Kyle asked.

"Mommy's going to make you a big brother," Troy said wincing as Gabriella's nails dug into his hand.

"Hang in there, Gabs," Chad said. "We're almost there."

"Kyle," Troy said to Kyle. "Be a good boy and stay with Uncle Chad and Aunt Sharpay while I go with mommy once we get to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay," Kyle said.

"That's a good boy," Gabriella said, softly, smiling at Kyle.

"I love you, mommy," Kyle said, taking Gabriella's thumb in his hands.

Chad pulled up at the hospital. Troy jumped out. Leaving Kyle with Sharpay and Chad, he followed Gabriella – who was being wheeled away in a wheelchair – to the delivery room. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were informed. Mrs. Bolton and Chloe were also told about Gabriella. The Danforths arrived within minutes. Mrs. Bolton and Chloe, who had been staying in Albuquerque for a few weeks, also arrived.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room…

"You're doing great, Ella," Troy whispered kissing her hand. "Hang in there."

"For how long?" Gabriella asked. Her voice was faint because of the pain.

Troy looked alarmed at the faintness in Gabriella's voice and looked at the doctor. "She's going to be okay, right?" he asked.

"Yes, she's going to be fine," the doctor smiled. "She's doing really well, since she's heavy with twins."

"Thanks," Troy said for Gabriella was in no state of answering.

Gabriella clutched Troy's hair as another contraction hit her. Troy yelped in pain, but, not loud enough for Gabriella to hear him. He knew that Gabriella was in more pain. Gabriella let go off Troy's hair and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked Troy.

"I'm fine," Troy said rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that," Gabriella whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Troy said, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"But, I must have hurt you a lot," Gabriella said.

"So, you did," Troy said. "But, forget about that. You have to do stuff like that at moments like this. Now, don't waste your strength talking. Try to relax a bit. And, remember, I'm right here."

Gabriella was in labour for fourteen hours before the doctor said that she was ready to give birth. Troy was all smiles as he heard the first baby's cry.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced.

A while later, they heard the cry of the other baby, which turned out to be a girl as well. The twins were taken away to be cleaned.

"You did awesome, Ella," Troy smiled.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered.

"How're you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Just tired and sore," Gabriella said, weakly.

"You said the same thing after Kyle," Troy said.

"You asked the same thing after Kyle," Gabriella replied.

Troy chuckled. "I'm really proud of you, Ella," he whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ella," Troy replied. "More than you'll ever know."

The couple shared a romantic kiss before the twins were brought back to them. Troy held one girl in his arms while Gabriella held the other. Someone knocked on the door and a second later, Chad's head poked in. He gaped when he saw the twins.

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you, Chad," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, you really are seeing double," Troy grinned.

"But, how?" Chad asked stepping into the room followed by everyone else. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Gabriella answered as Kyle climbed onto the bed.

Gabriella ruffled Kyle's hair as the newborns were passed around. "Those are your sisters, Kyle," she smiled.

"They came from your tummy?" Kyle asked incredulously and everyone laughed.

"Have you thought of any names?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she placed a girl in Troy's arms. "Support the head, Troy."

"Mom," Troy laughed. "I've done this before."

"I can't believe how fast you've grown up," Mrs. Bolton sighed. "It seemed like yesterday that you were in diapers."

"Mom," Troy groaned. "You don't talk about _me_ being in diapers when _my_ kids are in diapers."

"Anyway," Gabriella laughed at Troy as her mother placed the other girl in her arms. "This pretty girl will be Kayla Sharpay Bolton." Gabriella smiled at Sharpay who grinned back.

"And, this beautiful girl will be Caitlyn Chloe Bolton," Troy said, smiling at his sister who smiled back, gratefully.

"How about a family picture?" Chad asked, pulling out his digital camera out of his pocket. "Your positions are perfect."

Chad pressed the flash button just as James climbed onto the bed and hit Kyle. Kyle started crying.

"That was ruined," Chad said. "James, come here."

He pulled James off the bed.

"Kyle, no!" Troy said as Kyle raised his hands to hit James. "Here, mom." Troy handed Caitlyn to Mrs. Bolton.

Troy grabbed Kyle as he lunged at James. "Come on, Kyle," Troy said, wiping away Kyle's tears with his hand. "That hit couldn't have hurt you. Besides, you're a big brother, now. You shouldn't let your sisters see you cry."

Kyle nodded solemnly making everyone laugh.

"Your father would have been proud of you," Mrs. Bolton told Troy. "I am, too."

"Thanks, mom," Troy replied, softly.

He did not talk to anyone about Mr. Bolton, except to Gabriella, who gave him a reassuring smile at that moment. He was still quite upset because Mr. Bolton would not be able to see his grandchildren grow.

"So, how about that family picture?" Troy asked Chad.

"Yeah," Chad grinned.

He raised the camera as Troy placed Kyle next to Gabriella. Then Troy took Caitlyn in his arms and sat down next to Kyle. Troy slid one arm around Gabriella as Chad pressed the flash button a couple of times. "Hold on, there's something wrong with this."

Troy sighed. He leaned towards Gabriella and their lips met as a couple of flashes went off at once.

"Now, that was perfect!" Chad grinned, when he saw the picture he had captured.

* * *

**A/N Okay. That's the end of this story. I hope you guys like it:) Review!!!:D**


End file.
